


A true knight of Westeros: part 2

by kek123



Series: A true knight of westeros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kek123/pseuds/kek123
Summary: Great men are forged in fire and adversities, it is the privilege of lesser men to light the fire.Jon went from bastard to squire, from squire to knight, Now he is a Lord and a Stark. He is Jon Stark, the lord of Nightsong, the lord of the marches and lord marshal of the marches.
Series: A true knight of westeros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675831
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Stark

Stormlands 

Jon still had problems believing that the castle in front of him was HIS now, for how many years as a child had e dreamed of becoming the Lord of Winterfell? Of being a true Stark? Most of his life really, and while this was not Winterfell, it was still a formidable castle.

Nightsong, the ancient castle of house Caron, and now it was his. The former family having died out, with the last member being taken by the pox after a long fight with the affliction. It was a proper castle and he could see that both his father was impressed by its size. Smaller then Winterfell and Storms End, it was still a strong castle, and one could see that the stonemasons who built it had taken much inspiration from the castle it owed its allegiance to, its thick and high walls were similar to Storms End, yet different, more angels then the Storms End.

The castle had belonged to House Caron, the first and oldest of the marcher lords of the dornish marches and had such earned the title marshal of the marches. They had been a powerful house once, sworn directly to house Baratheon. Jon had as it was inherited the lordship, castle, and lands of house Caron for his service in the last war with the Ironborn, and he was now Jon Stark and founder of House Stark of Nightsong, a cadet house of House Stark.

Jon had in 3 years, gone from squire to knight, from knight to a high lord, on of if not the most powerful Stormlord in the Stormlands, his only allegiance being to House Baratheon. Yet out of all the Lords in the Stormlands, Jon could field the largest amount of men. He even had vassals, houses who had sworn their allegiance to him and his house. House Selmy of Harvest Hall, House Dondarrion of Blackhaven, House Swann of Stonehelm allowed their allegiance to him now.

A few days after the king had informed the court of Jon's reward, Lord Stannis had visited him. Lord Stannis had given him a short history lesson on the marcher lords, and their place in the power structure of the Stormlands. He had known the last lord Caron well, and had visited the castle several times, and Jon’s friend, Ser Rolland had been his brother. It had felt strange at first, inheriting the castle that should have gone to his friend, yet he had come to terms with it.

It was a proper castle, made for withstanding long sieges and long battles, three great Towers dominated it, the singing towers they were called, the one lager than the next, with the third spanning high into the air. He had seen taller towers, Hightower chief among them, but it was still a tall tower. He could also see the great hall being placed in the middle of the towers. It was a compact castle, all buildings joined into one structure, but it was still a big castle.

When they came into the courtyard, he could see that they were expected, a group of five men stood waiting for them. Jon dismounted and made his way over to the group, his father and brother flanking him on each side. Jon could see that one man was a Measter, another a Septon. When they came close enough the Septon and the two other men went down on a knee, while the Maester inclined his head. Jon told them to rise.

‘’ it is an honor to have you here, my lords.’’ One of the men said, he stood in the middle of the group. ‘’ I am Rafford Steadmon, the steward of Nightsong.’’ Jon shook his hand. ‘’ it is good to meet you.’’ 

The man seemed to agree with Jon’s pleasant, yet semi authority voice. Jon like that, the man seemed to know his place, and had no qualms about Jon’s authority, a good thing, Jon could ill afford to have problems within his household. The man waved a hand at the Old Measter standing to his left. ‘’ this is Maester Blaviken, he has served this castle loyally for forty years.’’ 

The old Maester inclined his head again, at Jon at the steward’s words. ‘’ forgive me, my lord. My knees are old and tired, otherwise, I would have greeted you properly. Jon smiled, Maester Luwin had been the same.

‘’ There is nothing to forgive Maester,’’ Jon said kindly, he could not fault an old man for bad knees.

‘’ and this is Septon Alfred.’’ The steward inclined his head to a small and fat man. ‘’ greetings my lord.’’ Jon greeted him back, Jon had never had much to do with the faith of the seven, nor it’s clergy. He only hoped the man would not pester him about religion too much.

‘’ and this is Ser Criston Gower, the master at arms.’’ A tall man Jon noted, slightly on par with his father, so Jon was almost at a height with him. His face had a scar on his left cheek, and a nose that showed it had been broken more than once. He simply inclined his head and gave a mutter of a, m’lord. Jon inclined his head back; Jon took no offense to his lack of proper greeting.

‘’ shall we adjourn to your solar, or perhaps you need some food?’’ Jon was not and neither was his father or brother. They made their way to his solar, which was in the tallest of the towers. From there the steward told him of the state of things. The castle had fallen on some disrepair, but nothing too bad. Most of the servants had been dismissed after the passing of lord Caron, and the coffers of the castle were low. 

Lord Stannis had failed to mention that the village outside the castle was a mining village. There was a good source of Iron beneath the rocky spur his castle was located at, and another mine half a league away. However, with the death of lord Caron, most miners had left and most of the village was abandoned. Jon was also given reports of findings of other metals like copper and nickel and cobalt and silver, but nothing had been done to mine this as lord Caron had died before any mining operation could be started. 

Measter Blaviken recommended hiring new miners for the mines, as it would generate a good profit. Jon was also not been made aware that the village had once also had smiths that had lived in the village, and that Nightsong had been big in the production of arms and armor and kept some and sold much to the rest of the Stormlands. The village had also produced regular ironwork as well, such as iron fittings, nails and such.

Maester Balviken also said that should the reports on the metal findings prove to be true, the hiring of a skilled silversmith would do the village well. Jon agreed with him and had told Rafford to start looking into hiring new miners, the sliver smiths would be hired if the findings proved to be good. Jon had realized that Lord Stannis had withheld some information about the castle when he had asked, most likely as a test.

When Stannis had mentored Jon during the last bit of the war, he did such things before, to gauge Jon’s abilities to work with limited information. Jon felt he had passed this test. When the measter and steward had left his father spoke up, he and his brother had been quiet for the most part, letting Jon handle the talking.

‘’ you did well Jon, and I agree with your decisions on the mining operation and hiring of silversmiths.’’ Jon was glad he did, his father’s opinion still mattered to Jon. His brother nodded along, saying he Jon should send some jewelry up north to them should the silver findings prove true. ‘’ Sansa will love you for it at any rate.’’ They all laughed at that.

After that they had a good meal and discussed more of how Jon should and could do within his domains, a meeting with his bannermen chief among them. Jon would ride out to meet them in their castles, as to better gauge his lords. His father agreed, stating a man was best judged after how he ruled his household and lands. 

After a while Robb decided to retire early, wanting to be fresh for the ride North on the morrow. His father kept his quiet for a while after Robb left, and Jon was in no rush to talk with his father. Jon was not sure how long they sat in silence, a good while if he had to guess. His father eventually spoke up.

‘’ Jon, it’s time we spoke about your mother.’’ His father’s voice broke as he said it. Jon was not sure how to react to that.

‘’ thank you, father.’’  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon had been at Nightsong for about a fortnight when the raven from King’s landing had come. His grace the king had called him to court, there were matters to discuss. What those matters were, was not stated, however. Jon shrugged, it put some breaks on his plan to meet his bannermen, but it was nothing too bad.

He had made headway at least concerning the mining and refining of the Iron ore. Many of the miners that had lived here before had returned and the mining operation had started. The metal findings proved to be true and silversmiths had been located and hired. The other metal findings were also proven true, and more miners were hired now to take care of the opening of the new mines. In total 6 mines were now in operation or would soon be, meaning a lot of work to manage, but not impossible to do.

Things were looking good on the financial matters of things, and when the gold came pouring in the castle would be updated as well. Jon had spent a good amount of time with his maester and master at arms working on figuring out what to do with the castle. The work to repair the castle was not costly, as it was mainly wear and tear damages. What was of more importance, was the updating of the castle. Rafford his steward had brought forth old building plans made by the previous lord of the castle.

The plans included the expansion of the keep itself, adding another wing to the castle, making it possible to move his rooms and solar form the tower and into more spacious quarters. Jon had agreed to it and had told them to set of gold for it. The steward had warned that it could take years to acquire the coin for it, Jon had shrugged, a castle was not built in a day, he could wait. 

Another matter had been the investments of furniture and ornaments. The castles' previous owners, house Caron, had much made with their sigil in mind, Nightingale birds. The steward had asked if it was to be taken down, Jon had told him no. For now, it would have to do, and some of it would stay forever as a mark of respect to the castle’s previous owner. Jon had decided to have new ornaments and furniture made when they had gold to spare. 

The only thing he had invested in was new banners to replace the ones already at the castle. For his sigil Jon had chosen to keep the Direwolf, but the color scheme had changed. Robb not thinking had 

recommended a black Direwolf, Jon had told him of the massaged it would send, considering the rumors and name he had earned because of it. Jon had therefore decided to honor his new liege lord and taken the Baratheon colors but put them in reverse, a golden Direwolf on a black field. His father had struggled with it for a while, Jon did not blame him, it was probably hard to see the sigil of his house, a sigil that house stark had used since time immemorial, changed. 

But he had agreed that it was better than the opposite, considering the rumors that had some root in the North. it had angered Jon incredibly that the rumors had taken such hold, Jon had even sent out a proclamation to all the great houses in the North, forsaking whatever right he had to Winterfell and its titles. It had helped some, but it was still in the minds of his father’s lords.

They all were quite certain of who had started the rumors, Roose Bolten. He and Eddard Stark had never been friends, and Roose Bolten, was as fond of house Stark as his ancestors were. His father had told him that if worst came to worst, there would be war. Jon had told his father he would give him his sword to end Roose if shove comes to push. His father had thanked him for it, but he would try to handle it alone first.

Jon thought no longer on the matter as he told Rafford he would be leaving for king’s landing on the morrow.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cersei Lannister

King’s Landing 

Red keep

She had managed to urge her oaf husband to summon Ser Jon, or rather Lord Jon, back to king’s landing. It had not been much work; Robert loved that boy. No doubt he thought of himself as an uncle to the boy, Robert had often enough called Eddard Stark he had always wanted. 

Cersei had not liked it when Robert had told her that he was giving Nightsong to the boy, she had wanted to give it to one of her cousins, Lancel Lannister, but Robert did not want to hear it. The boy deserved a reward, not his useless squire Lancel. She had been Irritated by that, Lancel might be useless, yes, but he was a Lannister, a member of the greatest house in the seven kingdoms. It had caused wreaks to some of her plans, but she was nothing if not resourceful.

She had quickly realized that Robert had plans for the boy, most likely he wanted Jon on his council in the future, Robert was predictable like that. She had been privy to many of Robert and Jon Arryn’s conversations about the boy. Robert never likes ruling and did not care much for the realm, besides the North, the most useless realm, and his homeland, the Stormlands.

Robert was smarter than she had given him credit for. Robert could see that the Stormlands had fallen low in terms of military strength, and that prancing fool Renly had not cared much to rectify the situation. He, therefore, placed Jon Snow, no, Jon Stark in the control of a large part of the Stormlands military. A smart move she had to admit, but Robert knew war, almost as well as her father.  
-  
It was therefor she had wanted to place a Lannister there, now that plan had gone to shit, or almost, had not Robert brought up another matter about the Boy. Robert wanted the boy married, and not just any girl. Robert had demanded that she was to be comely and beautiful, to be specific he wanted 

Margaery Tyrell, the daughter of the oaf of Highgarden. Jon Arryn had told Robert that Mace Tyrell would never agree to the match, Cersei agreed with him. Mace Tyrell fancied himself as so important that he had tried to shove his daughter on her Joff, as if she would allow that harlot near HER boy. Robert had gotten angry with Jon Arryn, but they agreed in the end that she was better suited for Tommen, she would kill that plan before it came into fruition.

However, if she could not place a male Lannister in Nightsong, she could place a female one, that would gain house Lannister control over Nightsong anyway, though more subtly. Now more then ever she needed control over Nightsong, she saw that now. Jon Stark could quite possibly be Robert’s Hand in the future. She needed control over the boy.

She had tested the water of that. She knew that the boy had never known his mother whoever she was, Ashara Dayne she had it whispered, or some whore. Robert knew she was sure, but Robert had been tightlipped on the matter, it did not matter at any rate. She had also heard that Jon had been on the receiving end of his father’s wife’s dislike, so he had most likely never had a mother figure in his life.

On her first meeting with the boy she had tried that approach, being motherly to him. The boy had been receptive enough of the treatment, albeit quite puzzled by it, at there next meeting she had tried a different approach. He was a boy, and like most boys he liked women. She had been sensual to him, touching him, she had entered the gray area of what was proper, but the ones that had witnessed it was on her payroll.

She was not afraid to use sex as a weapon on the boy, he was handsome enough, but she would use what she could to control him. Yet, she knew that whatever control she had over him would be fleeting, the boy did not live in the Red Keep, and seemed content to be in the Stormlands. But as Robert had said the boy needed a wife.

She had written to her father, telling her of the situation and the need for her dear and beautiful cousins. Her father had not hesitated, and had sent Lanna Lannister, Cerenna Lannister and Myrelle Lannister to court, to serve her as handmaidens of course. They were all beautiful and she had often mentioned the Black wolf to them, of how dashing he was, predictably the girls swooned at her talk of the boy.

Now she only needed to push them in front of the boy, and her dear husband had helped her by calling the boy back to court. Now all she needed to do was wait for him, and the arrange a meeting with him, it appeared that the mother act would have to suffice.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon Stark

King’s Landing

Red Keep

He had just arrived at the Red keep when a servant had appeared to bring him to king Robert. Jon found the King and the Lord hand Jon Arryn, in the king’s solar. Robert gleeful had him seated and gave him wine. Lord Arryn smiled at him.

‘’ How are you my boy.’’ Jon Arryn asked, looking over him as if to see if there was anything wrong.

‘’ I’m well my lord.’’ Was his simple answer before taking some wine.

‘’ I hope we did not bring you here at a bad time, I know myself how tiring it is to manage a household as a young lord.’’ Jon Arryn said not unkindly.

‘’ Things are running smoothly now, my lord.’’ And proceeded to tell them both of the goings-on at Nightsong, both king Robert and Jon Arryn came with suggestions as to what Jon should do on many matters. For a good, while they talked, all enjoying the conversation. Jon had always like to discuss such matters, it was fun for him to problem solve ruling matters. 

‘’ So, tell me Jon, have you given any thoughts to when you are to marry?’’ King Robert said looking at Jon, he had that look on his face as he always had when talking about women.

‘’ I have not given it much thought your grace, I wanted to get my household in order before considering my options.’’ That was true, he had not given it much thought, but not for those reasons, his mark was limited, legitimized he might be, but many still saw him as a bastard.

‘’ As is only right, however you need to get married and have children, if you want your house to continue after you.’’ Said Jon Arryn, not unkindly. 

And so, they moved to that topic of discussion. With Jon Arryn telling which girls he should marry, mostly by naming what he would get out each match, as in dowry, allegiances and such things. King Robert named what was the best asset with each girl, meaning if they looked good or not, how big their breasts are and such. Jon had flushed when Robert went into detail about the aunt of one of the girls, he had enjoyed her very much.

They talked for a long while, but eventually, the called it quits and they retired for the night, with promises of talking again tomorrow, King Robert was taking him to see that blacksmith he knew on the street of steel.

Jon had been given the same rooms he had before and had just arrived there when the queen came knocking. As always, she looked splendid. She hugged him and was all motherlike towards him, it was a guilty pleasure for him, he had never known his mother, he knew who she was now, but some part of him still longed for such attention as the queen was giving him.

They sat down and talked about everything and anything. She had asked about how things were going at Nightsong and he had told her, the queen seemed pleased by what he told, why he did not know but paid no heed to it. After a while, she brought her handmaidens in, all blond-haired and green-eyed beauties. she had gotten him more clothes, made of the finest silks and damask and leather. Intricate needlework was put in some pieces but was more restrained than most other clothes at court, just like he liked his clothes.

The style was made in the same style that her father, Lord Tywin liked, they shared the same taste in clothes. Jon was eventually dressed in them to see if they fit, it was quite the experience to be dressed by these handmaidens, Jon could not help but catch glimpses of their cleavages as they went about their work, most particularly the oldest of them, or at least he guessed she to be. She was the tallest among them, he was almost a head taller than her. 

She was beautiful Jon thought, and he could easily imagine that this was what the queen had looked like when she was that age, Jon struggled with keeping Jon Junior in check while she went around him, making sure his clothes were straight, and particularly when she came close and fiddled with his collar. 

He did manage to control himself and the dressing went smoothly. The queen had told him she expected him to wear the clothes while he was at court, and left, her handmaidens in two. Jon gazed after the oldest girl, gods he had liked the look of her. But he controlled himself, reminding himself of that it could never be. While he had been legitimized, many saw him still as a bastard.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The days went by quickly for Jon while he stayed at court. If he was not with the King, there was always someone there to try and have his attention, knights from all the realm wanted to talk to him, or spar with them. Jon enjoyed it, for the most part. 

Prince Joffrey often came with them, the boy had never really been trained in arms. But he tried his hardest, and Jon respected that. When he had seen Joffrey struggling, he had helped him, the boy had looked ready to shout at him, but had controlled himself and accepted help. Jon just guessed the boy was not used to be called out for doing something wrong, Jon paid no mind to it. After a while the boy accepted his instructions willingly without problems.

The boy had been prideful in the beginning but had mellowed over time, and they would often talk about things other than sword and shields. The boy wanted to gain his father’s approval but found that rarely, if ever. Jon took it upon himself to give the prince the nods of approval and encouragement. After that Joffrey would not be far from Jon during the day, and Jon did not mind. 

Jon was often with the queen as well, she had brought him along to midday meals with her children, and seemed to approve of Joffrey’s friendship with Jon. The queen would also invite him to evenings of wine and conversation, when the king had not called on him first, which was often the case. 

King had been true to his word and brought him to the smith he had been talking about. While Jon did not want to alter the blades themselves, he had made changes to the hilts of his swords, both pommels now had Direwolf heads at the ends. But the biggest changes had been when Lord Tywin had come to court on a visit to his children and grandchildren. 

During Lord Tywin’s visit, the queen had called for him to join her, as she often did, as she had not before, there was another person with them. Lord Tywin had come along, and Jon had greeted the man as he deserved. Jon had been wary of him however, his father had never spoken nicely of him. Yet as the evening went on, Jon and Tywin talked a great deal, the queen simply smiling and keeping herself back. 

Jon gained respect for Tywin and liked him somewhat. The man knew war and was a good conversationalist when he wanted to. Much of their talk was about the war and of the other wars, Tywin had participated in. 

More and more Jon would seek out Tywin, and Tywin too would rope Jon into discussions with other Lords Tywin knew. Lord Tywin had especially been helpful regarding the mines Jon now owned and had given Jon shrewd business advice. But the shrewdest of them had been during one of their evening meetings with the queen. It was the queen who had brought up the conversation topic that had turned out to change Jon’s life completely.

‘’ tell me dear, have you and Robert made any plans about your wedding?’’

Jon had been surprised, to say the least, of all things Jon had not expected this, Jon had never mentioned it to the queen, but he guessed the King must have told her, their marriage might be frosty, but the still talked on occasion.

‘’ Not really, he and Lord Arryn have made some suggestions.’’

Lord Tywin had seemed interested and had asked of them. Jon told them, and Tywin seemed more and more dismayed and disgusted at what the suggestions were, the queen mirroring him.

‘’ while a big dowry is all well and good, there is more that should be considered. With your mines and production business, you should look for trade agreements within the marriage contract, not just simply gold.’’

Jon nodded; he had thought of that as well, but it seemed that the king had not considered it. Jon Arryn had though, but the few he contacted about the matter had not responded yet, Jon simply took if for a no. He had not expected much of an answer to begin with, and Jon told him as much. Lord Tywin had stayed pensive for a few moments before saying.

‘’ what would you say to a marriage offer from House Lannister Jon? My Good-brother Stafford Lannister has 2 daughters, they serve Cersei as her handmaidens, Cerenna and Myrielle I think their name was.’’

Jon did indeed know, but he was surprised by the offer. While he did not doubt that Lord Tywin liked him to some degree, he did not expect him to give him such an offer. Thoughts were running while inside his head at the possibilities and the few disadvantages there was.

‘’ What are you offering then?’’ Jon said, keeping his voice calm and collected. Tywin smirked at him.

‘’ You’re learning.’’ Said Lord Tywin with a smirk, and then started talking of what would go into the marriage contract, Cersei added a few thoughts on the matter as well, though she more often spoke from his side of the field than not. Eventually they reached an agreement of sorts, and Lord Tywin would contact his good-brother and tell him of the deal they had made.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lord Stafford did not wait long with a reply, and Lord Tywin and Jon spent many days together going over the contract’s details. Jon was to receive the hand of Cerenna Lannister, the oldest of Lord Stafford’s daughters, in return Casterly Rock got to buy Iron and silver at a reduced price, along with the iron products that were produced at a discount. Jon also would receive help in the hiring of silversmiths and miners, along with a reduced price of shipping for selling his products and iron. All in all, a good contract that both parts gained from.

The dowry for Cerenna was immense and would make short work of the monetary problems he had. Jon could also now start the expansion project he had in mind for Nightsong. Jon had at first wondered at how the girl herself would react to the new, happy or dejected over being married to a bastard. Luckily for him it was the former not the latter, their first true meeting, where they had talked together had gone splendid. The queen had acted as a chaperone for the girl so that Cerenna’s virtue was not damaged.

The King had laughed himself silly when he had been told but had accepted it, at any rate, same too with Jon Arryn, after he had gone through the contract. His father had told trough raven that while he did not have much respect for Lord Tywin, he had only heard good things about Lord Stafford and approved of the match, though Jon was quite certain it was begrudgingly. 

His betrothed’s family was making their way to king’s landing to meet him as well, to ensure his integrity, though rather, he wanted to reap the benefits at court from having Jon as his son in law, his betrothed’s words, not his. Prince Joffrey too had enjoyed the match as well and had like the idea of Jon being more closely tied to House Lannister. Even princess Rhaenys had spared a few kind words to him about the betrothal, but she seemed distant while she said it, and had left quickly after, claiming to feel a bit under the weather.

Jon for his part had been even more popular now and had been more often now approached by the more powerful players at court. Ser Barristan had congratulated him, as had Ser Jaime who for some reason had found time often to have Jon spar with him. 

Though their wedding day had not yet been decided, it was all Cerenna would talk about, and Jon had humored her for the most part. The queen would also talk about it them, many a midday meal was spent discussing wedding dresses and all sorts of other stuff, it was often the king or lord Tywin who saved him from those talks.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon was not sure how one greeted their future father and mother in law, his father had taught him many things, but that had never been a lesson on that topic. Jon wanted to make a good first impression, had donned his finest clothes for the occasion, though unlike normal he had also donned a clock, all black save for the golden Direwolf that was sewn in the middle of it. it had been his betrothed’s suggestion, and he had learned quickly she knew more of fashion then he did, she even had him take Red rain with him.

Now they stood together along with Lord Tywin, at the Lion gate, waiting for Lord Stafford and his family to arrive, Jon was not looking forward to it, he was nervous and wanted it all to be over already. His mode must have shown.

‘’ it’s not forbidden to smile you know,’’ Cerenna said, pressing into him. A usual occurrence by now, though it still surprised him, Ceranna links arms with him whenever he was near. It was almost like she was afraid he would disappear; he had told her as much; she answered that she was staking her claim to the other girls at court.

‘’ I just hope to get this over with.’’ He said trying to calm down, he let out a breath. ‘’ it’s easy for you since it is your family, and it’s not you getting sized up.’’

She dared to laugh then, he liked her laugh, but not at this moment. She looked up at him then, as if searching for something, whatever that was she found it and smirked that famous Lannister smirk.

‘’ I don’t think you should worry much, it’s more, my father, that should worry. You look ready to kill someone, at least my brother will appreciate that about you.’’ She looked a bit uncertain for a moment, biting her lower lip.

‘’ Just don’t give father a hard time, or mother. I understand you will find my mother annoying, but they can easily fluster, and I want them to like you.’’

It had surprised Jon how easily they had established a connection with each other, and they had quickly become open with each other. Jon had learned that Cerenna’s father Stafford was very much like the late Tytos Lannister, more kitten than a lion. He was however a good man and had done his best for his daughters. Jon could respect that at least.

‘’ I know, I will try to the best of my abilities, I promise.’’ She smiled at him then, not with the fake smile she used at court, but a real one that showed the dimples in her cheeks. She looked down again at the road.

‘’ thank you, Jon, just let me and Uncle Tywin handle the introductions. Smile and greet them, nothing more is needed.’’

Jon said nothing, no words were needed. Jon was beginning to grow tired of standing around and started to look around on other things around him when he felt Cerenna’s hand gripped him harder and looked down the road again to see 2 men on horses coming through the gate and a ridiculous wheelhouse not far behind. Cerenna did not wait long and met her father halfway and hugged him, Lord Tywin followed her more slowly, Cerenna made way for Tywin.

Jon came last, walking slowly and as he came up to them Cerenna liked her arm with his again, Stafford was talking with Tywin when he noticed Jon. He seemed taken aback by the fact was of a height with him.

‘’ ah yes, let me introduce Lord Jon Stark, your daughters betrothed.’’ Jon smiled as best he could and held his hand out to Stafford, the man took it and they exchanged greetings.

‘’A pleasure Lord Stark, I was most elated when you asked for my beloved Cerenna’s hand in marriage,’’ Stafford said. ‘Gods, he sounds like Mace Tyrell, what fun.’ Jon smiled replied as cordially as he could.

‘’ please call me Jon, no need for such formalities, lord Stafford,’’ Jon said in return. Lord Stafford smiled then. ‘’ then I most ask the same of you my boy.’’

He turned around then, looking for his wife most likely. Jon in turn looked down at Cerenna, she was beaming at him. ‘one down, two to go’ he thought. Jon looked up to see a man who could only be her brother, and a slightly big woman, nothing preposterous. ‘nothing like Lord Manderley's wife more like’ he thought.

When she approached, she joined her Husband and greeted Lord Tywin first, then greeted Cerenna and Jon. She smiled at Cerenna, but lost some of that at seeing Jon, she held out her hand and Jon kissed it as was expected of him, he received a very simple greeting.

‘’ well meet Lord Stark.’’ Jon felt Cerenna’s hand grip his arm hard as if willing him not to answer in the same way.

‘’ greetings my lady, it is a pleasure meet you.’’ She studied him for a short moment, before inclining her head.

‘’ As you say, my lord.’’ And then completely ignored Jon and turned toward her husband, who was talking spiritedly with Lord Tywin. He looked to Cerenna who seemed slightly shocked at her mother’s behavior. She did keep at it long.

‘’ you must be Lord Stark; I have heard much good about you.’’ A jovial voice said, Ser Daven Lannister, Cerenna’s brother, had come up to them. 

‘’ And I you, Ser Daven,’’ Jon said back, thrown off balance by the different behaviors from them all.

‘’ Daven please, no need for such formalities. We are to be brothers soon, let us speak like brothers.’’ Was the Jovial reply, Cerenna hugged her brother, she stepped back after a short while and looked over at her mother, the Daven, a question plain on her face.

Ser daven looked over at the retreating backs of his parents who were walking with Lord Tywin. ‘’ Mother is not that happy with your betrothal. No offense meant Lord stark.’’ He said the last bit quickly. Jon simply lifted an eyebrow at it, he was not surprised, not really. He had been waiting for someone to have that reaction.

‘’ None taken .’’ He said, and he meant it.

‘’ why is mother not happy about it? she knows Jon is legitimized, by the king’s hand.’’ Cerenna sounded hurt by what her mother had said, no doubt she was too. She had talked endlessly about her mother and how she and her mother would talk about her future marriage when she was a child.

‘’ Mother is angry she was not included in the discussion of your betrothal, and you how dedicated she is in her faith.’’ Replied Ser Daven. 

Jon understood completely why she was against him now. ‘another lady Stark then, what your family meals will be now.’ This could cause problems; he did not want this hanging over their marriage. Cerenna let out a sigh then.

‘’ I will have to talk to her then, what fun this is going to be,’’ and with that she returned to Jon’s side and they walked back to the Red Keep. Jon just hoped he need not be there for that talk. He had no interest to be in the middle of two women’s spat. He was brave, not stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has some domestic issues and faces something he never thought he would have to do. Caitlyn is struggling with her own demons and tries to make the right choices.

Jon Stark

Nightsong

Jon was enjoying a goblet of dornish red along with his steward, Rafford Steadmon while going over the finances of the mining operation he had started before he had left for king’s landing. Most of it was merely for him to look over the numbers and nod his head in approval, a simple matter, and made even easier with Rafford’s company, and even more so with his good work.

The man had a head for sums and accounts and had made good work, now he needed only to figure out how to spend all the gold that had been earned, and even after the men had been paid and equipment for further work in the mines had been purchased, there was a lot of it. Jon had decided that the first order of business was to hire stonemasons to work on repairing the castle, minor work but important work.

Jon was also considering what sort of ornaments he would order for the castle; the stonework would be handled by a sculpture and the stonemasons. However, what he was struggling with was the sort of ornaments that most likely had to be bought overseas in Essos. Jon cared little for owning expensive rugs and tapestries, but appearances mattered a lot in the eyes of others. Some lords only deemed another lord intelligent or capable after how much expensive useless things and clothes he owned. 

Lord Tywin had been of help there and had mentioned that he knew of several traders in Lannisport who dealt in such fineries, such as rugs, tapestries, statue’s and paintings. Lord Tywin had gotten him in contact with one of them, and Jon and the merchant had exchanged a few letters on the matter. He was to arrive in a moon’s turn to take Jon’s order on what he needed. Some of the things he had in stock but some things he would need to go to Essos to get. Jon had been shocked by what a simple a tapestry from Qohor cost, but it was needed to be bought.

It made him uncomfortable at how much the Lannister’s were willing to help him, nobody did something for nothing, least of all House Lannister, but he was hard-pressed to refuse the goodwill they were giving him. Yes, he would owe them for this, but if he played his cards right, he could come out of it mostly unscathed. Jon needed gold; and the Lannister’s had a lot of it. His marriage to Cerenna would also strengthen his ties to House Lannister and the south, making things easier for his family in the future, especially for his children.

But his marriage was still a long way off, and he had more pressing matters to deal with. He needed to visit his lords, to assess them, that was what he had told Cerenna at least, in reality it was not a truly pressing matter but he wanted to get away from the capital, and his future mother in law. Even though Cerenna had talked to her mother, there was still tension between Jon and her mother. Jon thought that giving a bit of space between them would defuse the situation somewhat.

Already he had met with his household knights and had familiarized himself with some of the landed knights sworn directly to his house, it had gone smoothly, in large part of his reputation and connection with the King. King Robert was a source of pride for the Storm lords and even the common people as well. Now he needed to meet with the lords.

Maester Blaviken had helped inform him of each house and a short history of each of them. Jon also realized he needed to hire another maester to help the old man. His first visit had been to House Selmy, largely in part because they were one of the actual marcher lords of the Stormlands, and because they were the family of Ser Barristan, the knight who made him a knight, and as luck would have it, their seat, Harvest Hall, was only half a day’s ride from where he lived.

He now needed to meet with the other lords. He would visit house Dondarrion at their seat Blackhaven and then house Swann of Stonehelm. Mostly this visit was out of courtesy, as he allowed him to introduce himself to the lords and their families, but also to assess the military strength of the Marcher Lords. While most of the Stormlands have a storied history of war and conquest, the storm lords of the Dornish marches had an extreme martial culture. This came from the many wars that have sprung up between the Storm kings of old and the Dornish Princes, and even more recently because of the dornish incursions that plagued the first century of the Targaryen dynasty.

Jon himself without the help of his lords, had over a hundred landed knights, five hundred bowmen and the same number of infantrymen, and several more could be called up in a matter of days. With the other marcher Lords, Jon represented almost half of the whole strength of the Stormlands. There was a problem however since Lord Renly’s rise to Lord of Storms End, the military might of the Stormlands had weaned quite a bit, he did not seem overly concerned with it either.

That was why Jon had been made Lord of Nightsong and given the title of Marshal of the marches. King Robert needed Jon to bring the Stormlands strength back up, and he felt Jon was the right man for the Job, why Jon did not know, but here he was, and he was not going to complain about it. Jon had asked why this was so important, and the king had told him, Viserys Targaryen was still alive apparently. The Beggar King had also been meeting with several sellsword companies if the reports from lord Varys was to be believed. 

The king wanted the realm prepared, and particularly the Stormlands as it was one of the landing points for his invasion, though even king Robert thought that the invasion was more of a possibility than a probability. Even then the man would be a fool to try, but then he most likely was. The man was as mad as his father and it did not look like he was satisfied living in the free cities. Jon had his orders however and would ready the Stormlands.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn Stark

Winterfell

The sky was reflecting the mood and tension within the North. Harsh winds were whipping the castle, and it looked like it would hail soon. There had been foul weather for several weeks now, and she was sure it was the gods who were sending them a sign. She hoped things would calm soon, the North could not withstand a civil war now, not so soon after the war with the Ironborn.

And it was all that Bastard Jon Snow’s fault, well not true, but she could not help but blame him. All the tension and rumors that were flying around in the North had Jon Snow in the center of it. it was because of him that the rumors had come forth, Ned had assured her that the boy himself was not behind it, but she was not so sure. Her husband was sure of it, however, and had told her that most likely Roose Bolton was behind it. 

That she also could believe, he and Ned had never been on good terms, and the rivalry between House Stark and Bolton was well known. What she struggled with was what the Bolton’s were to get out of it, even if there was a war, and Jon Snow was made lord of Winterfell, House Bolton would still answer to House Stark unless they planned on killing the boy as well. What had surprised her was that even some of the lords who did not believe the rumor was still inclined to go against her children.

The word was that many of the lords in the north felt that her children were to southern, they did not wholly worship the old gods, but the Seven as well They also felt that her children looked to southern as well, true all her children except for Arya, had inherited the Tully coloring. That was a problem apparently for them, and for the thousandth time she cursed her husband’s bastard. This never would have happened had he not existed.

Perhaps this was a punishment form her gods, for the promise she broke. She could still remember the first and only time she had prayed to the Stranger, how she had begged her gods to take him away, to make him die. Yet, when the child had gotten the pox, she had been horrified, she had realized what a horrible woman she was, a murderer, all because she was jealous of his mother, a woman he did not even know.

She had stayed with boy throughout the night, praying to all the Seven gods. She had begged them to let the boy live, she would take responsibility for her actions, she would raise the boy herself, with love like only a mother could. She had begged her husband as well, to make the boy a Stark and be done with it, but when the boy survived, she had broken her promise to the gods and had fallen to her old ways. She felt shame by it, but she was not strong enough to keep her promise.

But she did try from time to time, to at least not antagonize the boy, to ignore him and let him be. It was not enough however, and every time she saw how the boy would look at his siblings and her with longing and unshed tears, she had felt satisfaction, a dark and ugly emotion. She would always go to the sept after such feelings, begging forgiveness to her gods, for that was easier than asking the boy for forgiveness.

But then, when Jon Arryn had asked for the boy, and Ned had sent him to the Vale, she had not been happy, but not angry either, true she was miffed at the thought of that Jon Arryn and the king was concerned with that boy, instead of her children. But at least the boy was gone and if the gods were good to him, give him a decent life there and the boy would stay away from the North.

But when the rumor had spread, it was not anger or hate she had felt, it was fear. If half the stories about the boy were true, he could easily make short work of her and her children. The boy inspired loyalty, and he was well-liked boy commoners and highborn alike, and with Roose Bolton helping him, he would be dangerous indeed. The feeling did not get any better when she had heard how he ended the war himself, the boy had become a hero, while people were whispering that her children were bastards.

She was heartened to hear that the boy had given up whatever claim he accepted to become a lord in the Stormlands, and had sent his declaration that he forsook any claim to the North, she knew that for some men, such statements were not worth much more than the paper it was written on. However, she tried to look on the bright side of things, the boy had told Ned that he was enjoying the south, and he had been betrothed.

Ned had felt slightly slighted at that; she could understand him. She too would not have liked it for her sons to simply make such a decision without her input, but Ned probably would not have taken it so hard, had it not been a Lannister he had chosen to marry. She too did not like it; Tywin Lannister was and still is a dangerous man. Yet, the boy had stayed away from the North and only kept sending ravens. Her children loved him for it, and she truly hoped her husband was right in believing that the boy loved her children.

She had never truly realized it how much he had a place in her children’s heart until she had found Sansa crying for her bastard brother, Arya yes, and maybe even Robb, but never Sansa. They had never had a close relationship while the boy had been in the North, but Jon had always responded to her letters and had given Sansa a chance to experience the south through his letters. She had read each letter, and she had to admit the boy had a way with words.

Her oldest daughter had cried when she had heard of the boys knighting. Caitlyn had thought at first, Sansa had cried for Ser Robar, for she had been very taken with him, but it had been the boy she had cried for because he had been hurt. She did not know how to respond to that but had tried to console her daughter.

After that, she had often wondered how things could have been, if she had held her promise, if she had tried to be a mother to the boy. She would have had a lot to be proud of and a lot to be worried over, even now after giving birth to five children, she wanted more, and she could have been a mother to six children, had she taken the boy as her own.

She had to admit however that she was too weak, she had not the strength to overcome her darker emotions, if she had, this most likely would never have happened, and her children would have been safe from such rumors. Perhaps she could try again, not be a mother to him, but at least try to be kind to him. She would try, at least for her children’s sake.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon snow

Blackhaven

He had arrived at Blackhaven just before evening, a bit earlier than expected, but Jon and his men had noticed that a storm was on its way. They had sped up their pace to make it to Blackhaven and had reached it just as the storm broke, and they were quickly led into the castle. It was a modest castle, smaller than Nightsong by a good margin, but well maintained.   
Jon did not have to wait long, before he was received by its lord either. Lord Beric Dondarrion was a slightly smaller man then average, and slim too. But he had a bright smile and a jovial attitude and greeted Jon pleasantly and Hartley, almost as if he was a long-lost friend or family member. Jon found it a little strange but did not mind it, the more his lords liked him, the better it was for him.

After that he was brought to his rooms for the night, and Jon had a chance to change out of his riding leathers and into something more comfortable and fitting. There was no feast planned, only a simple meal with Lord Beric and his wife. Jon looked forward to it, while a feast was all well and good, Jon found he preferred a quieter environment and good conversation then loud drunken shouting and roaring.

Jon was quite surprised to see lord Beric’s wife, she was a beautiful woman, with long raven black hair and deep blue eyes. Jon felt certain he had seen her before but could not place here anywhere in his mind. Maester Blaviken had not mentioned her.

‘’ My lord, might I introduce my lady wife, lady Allyria.’’

‘’ a pleasure my lady,’’ Jon said after kissing her hand 

‘’ The pleasure is mine my lord.’’ Was her response, it looked like she wanted to say more, but chose instead to smile. They seated themselves on the high table in the rather modest great hall. 

For most of the meal, Jon and lord Beric talked about the state of the castle and of military matters, Jon was pleased to hear, that like Lord Arstan Selmy, Lord Beric had not been lazy with the training of his men. The only problem he had was arming them, as it had been the previous lord of Nightsong who had given much of weapons and armor to Blackhaven. Jon assured him that it would be rectified soon. After that the conversation turned more casual. Jon had also noted that his wife, lady Allyria, had been looking at Jon when she thought he would not notice.

‘’ My lord, I wondered if you could tell me how you came to be knighted by Ser Barristan, from what I understand you were the squire of another knight?’’

had lord Beric asked this of him before he had killed Euron Greyjoy, Jon would have been angry and terse with him. However, since then, Jon had not had a problem telling it, and it had become a rather regular question that people asked him, he was surprised that man did not ask for how Jon killed Euron Greyjoy, but Jon could not see why he should not humor the man with the tale.

‘’ as it happens it was my first real battle, ambush really, not a real battle.’’ Jon took a swallow of wine before continuing, he was not sure how detailed he should be, considering his wife was there.

‘’ The Ironborn attacked us while going to the twins, we were to talk with the Frey’s. something about lowering the toll for the armies coming from the north.’’ Jon let out a breath, shoving away the memories of the fight.

‘’ the first man was taken with an arrow, and then all hell broke loose. The Ironborn charged at us, and we met them halfway. My horse had taken an arrow however and to walk on foot to the fighting, I will say this, the Ironborn might be disorganized savages, but they are fierce fighters.’’

Jon could see out of the corner of his eye, that Allyria was biting her lower lip, in anticipation or unease, Jon was not sure. He ignored it and continued.

‘’ I eventually got there and faced off first against some mad man with an ax. was done with him quickly, though not quickly enough. The knight I was squiring for, Ser Robar, had taken a blow to his stomach. I jumped in and fought the man, never fought that hard before, and unlike most Ironborn he knew how to fight.’’

Jon went into as much detail as he could from there, trying to remember most of it. he skipped the gorier part of his fight, out of respect for Beric’s wife, she no doubts would not like to hear about how Jon crushed the man’s face in. he also skipped the conversation he had with the man and told of how he had fallen.

‘’ When I woke up, we were in Seagard, Ser Barristan told me of what had happened since I fainted. Ser Robar had died on the field and had charged Ser Barristan with knighting me.’’

A boring ending, but it would have to do, Jon was not interested in telling them of his weeping for Ser Robar. He noticed how lord Beric had gone for jovial to grim at the end of his tale, most men only nodded sagely when he told that part. Jon was starting to like the man already. After a while lord, Beric spoke up.

‘’ I knew Ser Robar, a good man, face him a few times in tourneys. He did not deserve such a fate, my condolences to you, Lord Stark.’’

Jon waved it away, it was a long time ago, and he had made his peace with Ser Robar’s passing. He was glad to hear that lord Baric knew Ser Robar, it made things easier for him.

‘’ it was a long time ago, feels like forever really.’’

Lord Baric nodded and they talked more about other things. Eventually, just as Jon was ready to retire, Lady Allyria spoke, she had been quiet for most of the meal, and as Jon had noted several times, she had almost not touched her food during their meal. 

‘’ My Lord, I wanted to ask you something, something personal.’’ She said, almost hesitantly, as if choosing her words carefully. Lord Beric looked stricken by his wife’s words and was about to speak when Jon cut him off.

‘’ ask and I shall answer to the best of my abilities, my lady,’’ Jon said with a raised eyebrow, he was curious now, what sort of question was so difficult to her to ask him, and more why was lord Beric trying to stop her? She took a deep shuttering breath.

‘’ There are rumors about you, about your parentage, could you illuminate me on if they are true?’’ she said with great difficulty.

Jon was surprised, this was not what he thought she would ask. She was right however, several rumors about Jon were running around about who his mother was, one of them was even true. No one had asked him to clarify however, and Jon had never bothered to correct them on who his mother was, but it was no secret. His father had given Jon his blessing to tell those he wished. 

Jon looked at her for a while, considering what to say. Did he want to? No not really, but maybe now he could put an end to the rumors about his mother. He might not have known her, but he did not like the fact that people thought she was a whore. He also wanted to know why she was interested in knowing. Just as she was about to speak again, most likely to apologize, Jon answered.

‘’ I never knew her, and for most of my life, my father would not speak of her. Whether that was out of shame or something else, I do not know.’’ Jon let out a breath then and looking down on the table he continued.

‘’ She was a dornish woman, Ashara Dayne was her name. She was the sister of Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning.’’

Jon looked up when he heard her gasp, Jon was confused by it. What in the seven hells was so surprising about it. he had not expected to see her cry, big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Jon was not sure what was going on, but he did not like it. Beric hugged his wife, whispering in her ear, what he said Jon could not hear. 

‘’ I had wondered for a while, and you did look slightly like him, my brother I mean. You have his ears, and his mouth.’’ Jon was even more confused now, her brother? What was she talking about?

‘’ My lady, I’m not sure I understand,’’ Jon said, wondering if she was mentally deficient or something. She made a surprised look at him as if he should understand what she was talking about. She dried her tears and looked at him again, her eyes were bloodshot.

‘’My name before I married Beric was Allyria Dayne, your mother was my older sister.’’

Jon was floored, he did not know what to say, how could he. His father had never mentioned that his mother had siblings, that he had an aunt. Parents obviously, but he had only told Jon about his uncle, Ser Arthur. 

‘’ What!’’ was all Jon said, probably harsher than he had intended, for when he said it, Allyria jumped in her chair, as if slapped by it. he regretted that; he did not want to scare her. He was about to leave when she spoke up again.

‘’ Jon, I just wanted you to know, to know that you had family, not just in the north, but in the south as well. My brother would want to meet you as well, and you cousin.’’ 

Allyria walked around the table, coming to a stop in front of Jon. She lifted her hands to his face, drying away the tears he had not noticed from his face, she kept her hands on his cheeks. She had warm hands Jon noted, warm and small. He wanted to say something, he did not know what, but something needed to be said, and he tried, but before he could say anything, she hugged him.

It was an awkward hug since he was seated while she stood, he hugged her back. After a while she seated herself on the chair beside him, taking one of his hands in hers. Jon looked over at Beric, who had a small smile on his face. They sat in silence for a while, all the while Allyria stroked the top of his hand with her thumb. 

‘’ What was she like?’’ Jon asked, and so they spent a good part of the night speaking about his mother.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerenna 

Red Keep

Cerenna was frowning down at her embroidery hoop, and it was not because of her stitches either. She had other things on her mind that made her frown. Cerenna was not used to not getting what she wanted, she was a Lannister, a member of the richest and powerful house in all the seven kingdoms, there was rarely a thing she could not have. Yet, this was one of the rare few times she could not have what she wanted. Her betrothed had left kings landing and did not know when he would return. She had wanted him to stay and be with her.

She did not like it, she had wanted him to stay with her, spend his time with her, not some lords in the Stormlands. She understood the part of meeting his lords, and making sure they were loyal to him, but did he need to leave so soon after they had just met. She had barely spent 3 weeks with him before he left, and she did not get much sympathy from her family either. 

She was acting spoiled her brother had said when she complained to him about it, her husband to be was a lord, he had told her, he had not the time to spend it with her all the time. He had domains to rule and men to order about. She still missed him though, she had wanted to know him better, to truly get to know him. Even after 3 weeks, she barely knew anything about him. 

She had, therefore, had to use secondhand information, most of it was from men who claimed to know to know him, which she doubted, and from the rumors that were circulating at court. From the knights she had heard that Jon Stark was a knight made of the true steel, whatever that was. Some of the knights had said that Jon had purged his mind of all emotion, and all that was left in his place was his sense of honor and duty. She had found that preposterous, and it was not widely accepted. 

Other knights had said that Jon possessed the wolf's blood of the ancient Starks. Supposedly, it made some starks wild and turned them into warriors full of fury and made them near impossible to defeat or kill. She found that hard to believe, but the king himself had mentioned it when some knight had asked the king to talk about the battle of Pyke, where Jon had killed Euron Greyjoy and ended the war.

Jon had not been much forthcoming about that, he would give her a simple explanation about it or changed the subject when she had tried to ask him about it, most knights loved to tell ladies of all the great battles they had fought in, but not Jon, he never talked of his battles to her.

‘’ what is wrong Cerenna, what’s having you frown so?’’ Cousin Cersei asked, a look of slight worry on her face. She considered if she should lie or be truthful, the truth won out though. ‘’ I miss my betrothed, it’s silly of me I know. We barely spent any time together, and in that time, he shared little of himself to me. There is so much I want to know of him, but he always seems to hold back.’’ She heard her frustration seep into her voice, much to her chagrin.

‘’ Worry not dear, he will be back soon.’’ Cousin Cersei said, her tone soft and consoling. She nodded at her words but felt her misgiving show.

‘’ But how am I to get to know him if he won’t tell me anything. Most of the time, he lets me speak, and while he does share somethings, it is nothing that is truly deep about him.’’

‘’ Jon is of a more reserved character, where other men would speak, he listens. If you want Jon to speak of himself more, you must entice him to do so.’’ Said Cersei and set her embroidery hoop aside. 

‘’ You need to get him more comfortable around you, and to do so, you need to be alone with him. speak to him in private. I will help you with that, I have acted as your chaperon before and will do so when he comes back.’’ Cersei said, and moved her chair closer to her when she had seated herself again, she continued.

‘’ When he comes back, I will have a place ready for you, a secluded place. Once you are alone with him, touch him often, not just hold his hand, but stroke his face, kiss him and tell him how much you have missed him, stroke his hair and make him touch you as well.’’ Cersei said, her tone confidant and sure of what she was saying.

‘’ But do not give him any more than that, leave him after that, politely excuse yourself and retire for the night. I know you will want more, to give him every part of you, but withhold yourself. After that night, do not approach him the next day, make him come to you. Let him become the pursuer and not the pursued.’’

Cerenna listened closely to her cousin’s words. She even leaned forward slightly at her cousin, as if it would help her hear better. She needed every advice she could get, and she had already given her advice on such matters before.

‘’ Men like it when a woman gives him attention, and it drives them mad when they stop receiving it. when he comes for you, touch him as before but do not kiss him until he answers your questions, then you can kiss him, then repeat the process. Reward him for doing things you like and withhold if he doses things you do not like, quickly he will learn to do what you want.’’

Cerenna was not so sure, it could not be that easy, could it. 

‘’ what do you mean by touching him though?’’ She did wonder, she felt a blush form on her face, she had kissed before, but this idea of touching new to her. Cersei smiled at her with a knowing smirk, like she was enjoying seeing her blush.

‘’ his chest and arms, his face and neck. Explore his body, find the places he likes to be touched, some men like to have their hair stroked by their woman. The sooner you know them the better, for when you are married to him, you will know his weak points and it will make the marriage bad more pleasurable for you.’’ 

Cerenna blushed hard at that, she had rarely talked of such things even with mother. She had heard rumors though, from other girls, some of them scared her.

‘’ Will it hurt?’’ she asked, a bit hesitantly. Cersei smiled gently at her, her voice still soft, she told her.

‘’ a bit, in the beginning, but there is a pleasure to be found in the marriage bed. Remember that Jon is as new to it as you on your first bedding.’’

Cerenna doubted that, she had heard of plenty of boys Jon age frequenting brothels, and more so Jon had been to war, and plenty of soldiers, be they knight, or lords, they would all have a woman before and after a battle. She had heard the castle guards back at Casterly Rock and Lannisport talk of it when they thought they were alone. Some of her misgivings must have shown on her face.

‘’ Jon is as much a maid as you are my dear, Robert has tried several times to take Jon with him to brothels, Jon has refused every time, much to Roberts disappointment, and has said that it is Jon’s northern honor that keeps him from such places.’’

Cersei let out a breath then, looking off into nothing for a moment, before adding more softly than before. ‘’ You are very lucky in that regard, few men keep only to one woman, and I’m sure that Jon would never go to a whore, he is not made like other men.’’

Cerenna understood Cersei’s meaning, King Robert had not cared much for the vows he and Cersei had made to one another and often would fuck whores in red keep, not hiding it at all. She hoped Jon would never do that to her, but she had been told by her mother that most men whored after their wives had given them a son or two. Cersei shook her head and they continued their talk, giving Cerenna many tips on what to do with Jon when he came back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon Stark 

Blackhaven

Jon had spent the last 3 days with Allyria and Beric, learning about his mother, and getting to know his aunt and cousin Edric or Ned as he preferred to be called, who served as Beric’s squire. Jon had spent much time with Ned, seeing as the boy looked up to Jon a lot, and was quite happy to learn they were related. 

Jon had spent the mornings to midday with Beric, talking about matters of armies and soldiers. The afternoon was spent with Ned sparring or talking. The afternoon would be spent with Allyria and the rest, much of being spent by Allyria wanting to hear about his childhood in the North and had grilled him hard about his betrothed as well. Jon had noted that she was not happy with the agreement, she had no love for Lannister’s, few from Dorne did, the sacking of kings landing had been gruesome and the murder of Ellia and her Children had been horrible.

However, Allyria had understood that thing had been set in stone, and had not made much fuss over it, but had wanted to be at the wedding though. Jon had agreed to it of course, it was not unusual for bannermen and their families to attend their lord’s marriage. Jon also wanted to have lord Beric with him when he met with his other lords, and Jon needed a right-hand man, and who better than his uncle.

Jon had broached the question carefully with him, he had agreed well enough, and Allyria had supported Jon’s wish quite fervently, she did not like Jon going about alone apparently. That was another thing he was unused to, the constant questions about his welfare if he was hungry, and the worry she had shown. The worry had reached a peak for Allyria when he had told her and Beric of his fight with Euron Greyjoy, where others had praised him, she had chastised him, and called him a fool and an idiot.

Jon did not mind it as much, she was worried for him, something only his father had been for him. It was nice to have someone who did that, who cared. She had demanded to see his scars, the few he had, and inspect them. The scar on his shoulder was the biggest and the ugliest, and she again cried when she had seen it. She was an emotional woman, Jon had found, or at least about anything negative that concerned him. 

Jon called it weird, Beric called it motherly love. Beric had not to batten an eye at all the attention she gave Jon during his stay with them, He simply smiled at it. He had told Jon that it was normal, she was his aunt after all. Jon still found it wired, but that was probably because he had never truly interacted with older, more maternal, family figures.

Ned had loved the Idea of Beric coming along with Jon, since he was Beric’s squire he would also come along with him. Jon had not minded it, and he thought it was good for Ned to come along. Ned’s father was the Lord of Starfall, and Ned would one day, take over that Lordship. He needed to see how Jon conducted himself with other lords and how to talk to bannermen. Beric agreed with Jon, the same did Allyria.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’ This is preposterous, I will not have some green boy telling me how to rule my lands.’’ 

Jon wanted to punch the man in his face, he felt his patience growing thinner with the man for every word he spoke. Lord Gulian Swann was a proud man and the Lord of a proud house. Beric had told him that House Swann was possibly the oldest Marcher Lord in the Stormlands, a claim that had been disputed by House Caron of Nightsong.  
Now with House Caron gone, they were the oldest and Lord Gulian had taken it as a slight that he had not been given dominion over the Dornish Marches. Beric had warned him that lord Gulian would see it as a slight and that he should step lightly when chastising Lord Gulian for being lazy in his duties. 

Like the other marcher lords, House Swann was responsible for protecting the marches and seeing to the recruitment of new soldiers and training them, a costly work, but it was part of his Job as marcher lord. House Swann had no problem doing these things, seeing as they were the next most rich house in the Stormlands, with only House Baratheon of Storms End being richer.

However, lord Gulian felt that he did not need to waste gold on such matters, a poor investment he called it. He had meant that it was Jon’s burden to do this alone, and not bother him with such matters, Jon disagreed. He was also growing tired of this pompous ass treating him like a slow child.

‘’ Very well lord Swann, if you do not agree to my terms, which are quite fare considering you have squandered in your duties as a marcher lord, I will remove you from said position. House hasty will be elevated to marcher lord and take over that responsibility. Stonehelm will still be yours, but your lands will be reduced, and you will answer them as your new superior.’’

Lord Gulian grew red in the face, almost turning purple in the face. Jon was not surprised, Jon had just told him to take away a large part of his birthright, a rare thing, but it happened from time to time when lords did not listen to their overlords. It would also take away most of House Swann’s wealth, something lord Gulian had grown too fond of to lose.

‘’ This is unreasonable, you can not expect me to invest gold into a losing proposition. Soldiers and armies swallow gold like our good king drinks wine. And now you threatened me, how dare you do such a thing.’’

Jon was growing tired of this; he had tried to be responsible. He had tried to make it easier for the man. Jon was done playing nice with him.

‘’ I have orders from the King, to do exactly as I see fit to right up the mess that is happening in the Stormlands. We need men ready and armed for the next war to come, for it will come, sooner or later there will be a new war.’’

Jon did not mention that it could happen very soon. King Robert had told him of what the beggar king across the Narrow sea was doing, meeting sellsword companies and meeting with pirates. This was why King Robert had sent him here, to ready the Stormlands for a war that could maybe happen. Jon decided to deliver the ultimatum to lord Gulian.

‘’ if you fail to accept the terms of our agreement to arm and train your men or give the responsibility of that task to another house, I will execute you for treason. I would suggest you choose wisely lord Gulian.’’ And got up from his chair, Beric and Ned rose with him.

‘’ You will have some time to consider what to do, I expect to receive a raven from you within three days for with your answer. If not, you are going to the chopping block.’’ And with that said Jon walked out of Lord Gulian’s solar and made way for the stables, he wanted to leave this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I started watching the Game of Thrones, I hated Caitlyn, she was always cold to Jon and such, but after the scene, that she had with Jeyne Westerling, where she tells her of Jon snow, I started to like her or at least understand the character more. hopefully, I was able to make her seem less a monster and more human. she was only jealous of the fact her husband that she loved, had a child with someone else than her.
> 
> So the talk between Cerenna and Cersei was difficult as all hell for me to write. I'm not a girl so I have no idea who a conversation like that would go, about having Sex and such.
> 
> Also, some of you might feel that Cersei is being too soft and caring, but I believe this is something she would say in canon, but let me know though what you guys think, love the input that you guys give me ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jon Stark

Stonehelm

After he had left Stonehelm and Lord Gulian, Jon had sent Beric and Ned back to Blackhaven to gather as many men that they could in three days. Jon knew that lord Gulian would never agree to the terms he had made. He also knew that the man was a coward and would hide in his castle, Jon planned to use that to his advantage.

Jon knew from the reports he had received before he met with lord Gulian, that he only had spent money on household guards. Most of his men at arms had been removed from their position and had needed to find other types of work, meaning that the lord had no army to speak of, only soldiers to guard the castle itself.

He had called his banners, calling on house Selmy and most of his landed knights. When he had told them of house Swann’s refusal to answer his commands and refused to recognize his position as Lord of the marcher lords and marshal of the dornish marches, they had called for blood. Much like the north, the Stormlands and particularly the houses that were in the dornish marches had a strong sense of duty and honor.

They had obeyed him without question and had started to immediately with rounding up the smallfolk and having them report to Nightsong. Unlike in most parts of the seven kingdoms, the dornish marches had a strong martial culture among the smallfolk, and many of them had been at war before and remembered their training. This made things a lot easier for Jon, seeing as he did not need to waste time on training fresh new soldiers.

in a week, Jon had over six hundred men marching towards Stonehelm. When they had met up with lord Beric Dondarrion, his uncle by marriage and one of his bannermen he had over a thousand soldiers. Then came Lord Arstan Selmy, another of his bannermen and his five hundred men along with siege weapons. They had made camp near the castle and had the trebuchets ready within hours, the siege towers up within a day, and that was a week ago.

Yet Jon had not started attacking the castle, he bided his time, soon enough the men within the castle would run out of food. They would be desperate then, which would make things a lot easier. Jon was not planning on attacking the castle, he would not starve them out either, he would end it with minimal bloodshed, and he was trying that now. He had walked as close to the castle that he could, and planted a spear in the ground beside him, hanging on the spear was his sigil, a gold Direwolf on black. Then he had shouted out to the men on the battlements in front of him.

‘’Listen closely, I’m willing to end this siege. Any man that is within the castle can come out and challenge me if he should he be able to kill me, the siege is over and lord Gulian will keep his life. Tell your lord that he can send as many champions as he wants, I will face all of them in single combat!’’ And so, he had waited and waited, but sure enough, a champion had appeared. A knight dressed in full plate armor along with a surcoat with House Swann’s sigil. Jon put his helmet on and drew his sword, nightfall out. They nodded at one another and he charged at lord Gulian’s champion.

He brought nightfall down on the knight’s shield and kept the pressure on the knight, the man had good defenses and did not any of Jon’s attacks come through. Then suddenly the knight thrust his sword forward, aiming for his chest. Jon got out of the way and blocked the knight’s sword as he swung it in a wide horizontal slash, he ducked under it and shoved his sword through the breastplate of the knight.  
He pulled nightfall out of the knight’s chest and let the man fall over. That was one champion down, now he needed only wait for the next one. He did not need to wait long before the portcullis opened again, and another knight stood there. This one was dressed the same as the one before but had discarded a sword and wielded a great hammer instead. Jon nodded to him and they crossed weapons.  
The knight swung his war hammer in a wide right-sided horizontal strike, aiming for his head. He backstepped quickly, being a hair strand away from getting his head torn off, and sped to the knights left side and thrust nightfall into the knight's ribs, he pulled out quickly and as the knight fell to his knees, swung nightfall vertically straight at the knight's neck, the gorget and helm he wore offered no protection, nightfall was made of Valyrian spell forged steel and cut through regular steel if enough force was applied.

The knights helmeted head dropped to the ground, its body falling soon after, and so Jon continued to take down every one of lord Gulian’s champions, he hardly broke a sweat, it was only after he had killed five of them that he felt the strain in his arms and legs, yet he persevered. After a good long while he had killed seven knights, Jon was waiting for his eight champions when the portcullis opened and a bounded and gaged lord Gulian was brought out by several men. Even gaged the man tried to scream at his men and kicked his legs wildly, the men dropped him at Jon’s feet.

A small and bold headed Septon was walking with them, and when the man was dropped at Jon’s feet spoke. ‘’ You have won, my lord. You have defeated seven champions; it is a sign of the seven gods. The castle is yours.’’ The fat Septon said, Jon had never been a believer in the seven, he was a follower of the old gods, but nodded his head at the Septon and took off his helm and shouted for his men to take lord Gulian.

His men cheered and started to chant his name. Jon walked back to his siege camp calmly, letting his men drag lord Gulian in front of him. his men shouted curses at lord Gulian, calling him an oath breaker and worse things, but no man touched him. Jon had made it clear that no one was to harm lord Gulian, he would be punished as befit a lord. 

The Septon that had told him he had won followed Jon into his tent; Jon did not mind. It was clear he had something to say to him, and Jon would humor him, he was in a good mood. Both his Uncle Beric and Lord Arstan was waiting for him inside. Jon took off his sword belt and seated himself in one of his chairs. He waved a hand at one of the chairs.

‘’ Please be seated Septon, would you care for wine?’’ Jon asked, the Septon looked at him for a moment before seating himself, obviously surprised by Jon’s offer.

‘’ I thank you, my lord. A cup of wine would do me good I think.’’ Jon nodded, and took the flagon of wine and poured two cups, gave one to the Septon, and took one for himself.

‘’ Tell me good Septon, how are the men, woman, and children faring inside the castle?’’ Jon said, and again the Septon looked surprised, Jon paid no mind to it and waited for the answer. ‘’ they are scared of course, hungry too. Lord Gulian was not keen on sharing food with his servants.’’ The Septon said, his voice tired. 

Jon let out a curse, he looked over at Lord Arstan, no words needed to be said, the people needed food. Lord Arstan nodded at him and left the tent.

‘’ I see, well they will have food soon, Lord Arstan will see to that,’’ Jon said, and yet again the Septon looked surprised, Jon understood now. ‘’ I assure you Septon, my men will not harm them. My quarrel was with lord Gulian, not his servants.’’ 

The Septon looked at him for a long moment, his eyes not blinking once as he stared into his eyes. Jon looked back, he had nothing to hide, no hidden agenda. The Septon nodded after a few moments, breaking eye contact. 

‘’ Then can I ask a request of you my Lord.’’ The Septon asked.

‘’ if it is within my power, then I will try my best to fulfill it,’’ Jon said, he was curious now.

‘’ Lord Gulian’s family, can you spare them? While lord Gulian has disobeyed you, who is his lord, which is against the laws of the seven, his family was not part of that.’’ The Septon said though he said it in such a way as if he knew Jon would say no. that disturbed Jon deeply. 

‘’ of course, they will not be harmed,’’ Jon said, why would he kill them, they had not done him or his people wrong, only Gulian had broken his command and refused to accept Jon’s authority as his lord. His children and wife would be allowed to stay in the castle and live there, if they swore fealty to him as their lord, and to King Robert as their King.

‘’ Thank you, my lord, truly, you have shown them a great kindness.’’ The Septon said, looking at Jon with tears in his eyes. Jon was disturbed by it. what in the seven hell did he think Jon was, instead of voicing his thoughts, he asked the Septon something completely different.

‘’ Would you care to give the man his last rites, before I execute him? I am no follower to the Seven, but I believe it is customary here in the south.’’ Jon asked, he was genuine in that, he wanted lord Gulian treated as a highborn prisoner deserved to be treated. The Septon agreed quickly and without protest.

Jon looked over at Beric and said. ‘’ Have Lord Gulian’s family brought to his cell, they shall be allowed to give their father and husband a chance to say goodbye on last time.’’ Beric nodded and he too left the tent, the Septon followed him.   
Later that evening the execution of Lord Gulian took place. With his hands bound behind his back he was placed on his knees, with his neck placed over a log. Jon walked forward and drew out Nightfall from its scabbard. He might not be in the North, but he had the blood of the First Men, and he was a Stark, he had been thought the old way, the man who passes the sentence, must swing the sword.

He placed held his vertically with the point touching the ground and spoke. ‘’ In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Jon of the House Stark, Lord of Nightsong and Marshal of the marshes of the Stormlands, sentence you to die.’’ And then he swung the sword down, chopping of Gulian’s head.

The men who had watched said nothing, and almost his whole army was there. Jon left then, walking back to his tent, the men parted before him as he walked. They knew what he did was right, but it was not the time for cheering.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jon Arryn

Red Keep

Small council chamber

As was usual, Jon was in a council meeting, what was unusual, Robert was there. Robert had only bothered to come since Jon had told him that Ned’s Son had sent a raven. The boy had sent a report concerning the build-up of the military preparedness of the Stormlands, and Robert was eager to hear from the boy.

‘’ The next order of business is about the Stormlands; Jon Stark has sent a report about his mission,’’ Jon said, and surprisingly many suddenly looked interested in what he had to say, which was almost disturbing. He was not used to such undivided attention at the best of times.  
-  
‘’ Get on with it, Jon, what has Ned’s boy to say?’’ Robert said, eager like a child to hear his favorite bedtime story. Jon let out a breath wondering how this was would go. So, he told them of Lord Gulian’s refusal and of what Jon Stark had done in return.

‘’ He executed one of my lords?’’ Renly said, though not in anger or shock, but relative calm.

‘’ damn that boy, he never ceases to surprise me. Well I do not blame him, he has now shown them cunts who run the show down there, good for him.’’ That was Robert's response.

It was well known that Robert had no love for the late Lord Gulian, they had supported the Targaryen’s during his rebellion, and was probably glad they were gone, Jon wondered if Jon Stark knew that. While Jon Stark had been within his rights to do as he had done, it was a rather drastic action.

‘’ Yes, I have heard it said the boy did the deed himself as well, rather surprising.’’ That was Varys, Jon had now worked with the spider for fifteen years, and he still knew nothing about him, or what his intentions were, but he had helped the realm well enough.

‘’ Aye, young Jon was thought the old way, the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. My old homeland could do well with some first man justice.’’ Robert said. ‘’ Many lords here in the south could do well with some frigid Northern leadership.’’

Jon himself tended to agree, too many lords had grown lax in their responsibility. Ned’s boy could not change all the lords in the realm, but Jon could stay satisfied with the fact that the Stormlands now had someone to rain them in.

‘’ Was it necessary to be so harsh though? House Swann is a rich house, they might not be so willing to help the rest of the realm, should we have need of them.’’ Said Littlefinger.

‘’ They already refused to help the crown, when they squandered their duty, Jon Stark did the right call and ended their stupidity.’’ Said Stannis.

And so, the council continued their bickering and discussion, Jon let out a small sigh. He was getting too old for this.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerenna 

Kings landing 

Great sept of Baelor

Cerenna was in the sept, attending the midday ceremony, like all good and proper highborn ladies ought to. She had gone along with her mother, to be kind to her. She and her mother had not been on speaking terms after how she had treated Jon at their first meeting, they had a rather high-sounding discussion about it. Her mother had not approved of the match, saying she deserved better then some up jumped bastard, she had made her mother regret that one. 

She had stated all the reasons why the betrothal would benefit their house, how Jon was a good ally for house Lannister to have, she then also mentioned that she liked Jon, much to her mother’s scorn. Cerenna herself did not know if she was in love with Jon, but she certainly was infatuated with him. She barely noticed as the High Septon took the stand and started to speak, as she was so deep in her thoughts.

‘’ My good Children, today, I wish to speak of a miracle that has happened. I have often said that the Seven who are one often works through us all, but today I tell you they work through even non-believers as well.

Well that was surprising, rarely did the high Septon speak of non-believers, and when he did, it was always him condemning them. She wondered about what he would say now.

‘’ You see my children, there is a man, a known man I speak of, that comes from the north, who has been raised in the belief of false gods, who has let the goodness of the seven into his heart, yet he is not aware of it, I speak of a man who has done great deeds before, he who stopped a war single-handedly, I speak of the man who his men call the black wolf, Jon Stark.

Now she was shocked, what in the seven hells had Jon, her Jon, done to make the High Septon say he had done a miracle.

‘’ my children, this man, Jon Stark, had to bring a rouge lord under control, for he had broken one of the sacred law’s of the seven, one must always follow one’s lord, be he a member of the common folk answering to their local lord, or be he a king answering his lord who is the seven.’’

She wanted to snort at that, King Robert was no religious man, he whored, another one thing that was against the laws of the seven. So, what had Jon done, she wanted to tell the old man to hurry up but kept her mouth shut. She did however look over at her mother seated beside her, as always, she was looking right at the High Septon, but more intently now.

‘’ this vile lord had hidden in his castle and Jon Stark brought his army to his gates, but he did not attack, no he chose guidance instead. For seven days and nights he had his army outside the vile lord’s castle, he could have attacked, but he waited for the guidance of the seven, then on the morning of the eight-day, he walked up to the castle alone, and declared that he would fight seven champions if he won the castle would be his, if he died he would be in the wrong.’’

Cerenna felt a worry grab at her, what was Jon thinking, he could have been killed or worse. Why was he taking such a risk, he was a lord with an army, he ought to use it, not challenge people to duels, and get hurt or killed.

‘’Seven knights he fought, and seven knights fell to his blade, there can not be any doubt, my children, the seven had blessed this man, for the warrior gave strength to his arm, but the story does not end here. The vile lord’s men saw the signs and brought him outside his castle and to this great warrior. ‘’

Well, she was glad to hear that at least, Jon was fine, but she would send a raven as soon as possible, she needed to talk to him, to make his return to her.

‘’The great warrior did not kill the man, he had him brought to a cell and had a Septon give him his last rites, and allowed the vile lords family to give their goodbyes to him, then with his hand, he took the man’s head.’’

That was rather disturbing, surly Jon had a headsman to do such deeds.

‘’My children, the seven had a hand in this, no doubt. For seven days and nights, he waited for the gods' guidance and they gave it to him, for the warrior gave strength to his arm, the mother’s mercy made him spare the family and its chance to say goodbye and the father’s justice guided his hand when he sent him to the stranger.’’

The Septon droned on for a good while more, talking of the sevens greatness and such. When he was done her mother had grabbed her by the arm and brought her to forward to the high Septon, she was about to wretch her arm free when her mother spoke.

‘’ High holiness, please spare me a few moments.’’ Her mother said and the High Septon came to them, several people were looking at them now. ‘’ Yes, my child, what is it you need.’’ The High Septon said

‘’ My daughter is betrothed to Jon Stark. I have been against the match since I learned of it, because of his birth, he was not born pure.’’

The high Septon smiled and waved a hand for Cerenna to step forward, she did though she wanted to be anywhere else than here and do this.

‘’ My sweet child, the seven have blessed you, for you are to be married to a man whose connection is strong with the seven even if he does not know it. it is no doubt that the seven chose you to bring him to the light.’’ The High Septon said and laid his hands on her head.

‘’ This match was made by the gods my dear, we must let the gods have their will in this, we must not interfere with the gods work only help it along.’’

Her mother nodded solemnly, and together they walked out of the sept, people were whispering and looking at them as they left. Cerenna was just glad to leave this place, she told herself that this would be the last time she ever joined her mother is going to the sept.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon Stark

Kings landing 

Jon had been summoned back to court, first by his king, second by his betrothed. Jon did not mind, he wanted to see Cerenna again, he found he had missed talking to her. The whole situation with the House Swann was over now and Jon had made Gulian’s oldest son lord of Stonehelm. He had left His uncle Beric in charge of continuing with the work of building up the military strength of the marches while he went back to the capital.

The trip had gone fine and well until he reached kings landing, people were staring at him, to many people were. Jon found that strange and quickened the pace up to the Red keep, he did not know what was going on, but he did not like it. When he got to the stables he dismounted, and even the damn stable boy was staring at him like he was the first human he had ever seen.

What in the seven hells had happened since he was gone? He needed to find out and set a quick pace throughout the palace, looking for someone he knew. He had just gotten inside the Red keep proper and was about to walk one of the many great halls when he found Cerenna, she was speaking with some of her fellow ladies in waiting. He stopped in his tracks, looking at her. One of her friends saw him and prodded at Cerenna to get her attention then pointed at Jon, she turned and saw him.

Walked as quickly as dignity and ladylike behavior allowed, they and soon she was in his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, taking in the scent of her hair. It felt good to finally see her again, now more than ever had he noticed how much he had missed her. They broke the hug quicker then he would have liked. She looked up at him, as if taking in his face for the first time, he could see that she wanted to cry but held it back.

‘’ I have missed you.’’ Was all he said, that was all it took, the tears came out. ‘’ I missed you as well, you fool, what were you thinking fighting seven knights in a row.’’ She said. Jon was surprised, news traveled fast. He was not sure what to say when she took his arm and lead him further into the hall, she quickly excused herself from her friends and brought him further into the hall.

Soon enough she found what she was looking for, her parents, both father, and mother, the joy he thought, he did not what to meet her again. When they noticed them, they both smiled? Jon could easily see her father do it to him, not her mother though, sooner then he would have liked they stood in front of them.

‘’ It is good to see you again Jon.’’ Stafford said, looking him up and down. ‘’ you seem no worse for wear, though I hear you have had a few busy days.’’ 

Jon nodded, so that’s why people were acting strangely. Well, he might as well make the best of the situation. ‘’ Yes, there was some trouble with one of my bannermen, but it sorted itself out. Much quicker than I had thought so here I am.’’

Stafford smiled wider, and Cerenna spoke up then. ‘’ trouble, he rebelled against you, and instead of using your army, you decided to have a duel with seven knights rather than just besieging the castle?’’

Cerenna’s mother spoke up then. ‘’ Cerenna,’’ she admonished. ‘’ you heard what the High Septon said, he was guided by the seven, this was the gods working through Jon, he was their champion in righting the wrongs of a sinner.’’ She said, sounding very sure of herself.

‘’What?’’ was the most intelligent thing he could come up with to what he had heard.

Not here, let's go back to my parents solar, we can speak there.’’ Said Cerenna, her father nodded and the left the hall, with all the inhabitants in the hall looking and whispering as they left.  
When they had reached her parents solar, Cerenna had told him what had happened in the great sept, and what had happened afterward as well since then. The common people were calling him Saint Jon, the knight made of steel. Jon had been disturbed by that, he was no follower of the seven, those were his father’s wife’s gods, not his, he had never been educated in the seven other then what Septa Mordane would sometimes babel when he was close.

Worse, Cerenna’s mother was now convinced that Jon was a saint, that the match between him and Cerenna was a work of the gods, that he liked to be honest, that she now wanted them to get married, but the way she had said it was the problem. Jon did not like the fact that some people were viewing him as some religious symbol.

Cerenna had kept him calm though and had made him keep his focus on her and not let him pace about and be angry, she most likely noticed Jon’s reaction to her mother's word, even if the woman herself had not, she was gushing around like a fool.

Soon enough he had left, stating he wished to go to his rooms to change into more appropriate clothes for court. He had just gotten out of his top-level of clothes leaving him bare-chested, when there was a knock and before he could tell the knocker to enter, Cerenna was through the door. She stopped when she noticed Jon was bare-chested. Then the queen poked her head in through the door, smiled and was gone and closed the door behind her.

They stood there for a while, Cerenna in her fine silk dress, and Jon in his leather and bare chest. Jon did not know what to say, while he was comfortable around Cerenna, he was not that comfortable around her. He was about to say something when it looked like Cerenna made her way over to him, she hugged him when she got close, but this was not the same hug he had gotten before, this was more primal, intimate.

‘’ Have you any idea how scared I was when I heard of what you had done? I did not know if you hurt or not, only that you were alive, how dear you do something like that.’’

Her voice gained speed and volume as she spoke, Jon not wanting to let other people know pulled away and were about to tell her to not speak so loudly. He managed to pry her off his chest and tried to tell her when she suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Jon stood there for a while not doing anything, then he put his arms on her back, and she got her arms around his neck.

They stood like that for a while, the Cerenna broke it off and put her left check back against his chest, her ear right at where his heart was beating as if he had been in a life or death fight.

‘’ I guess I owe you an apology for making you worry then.’’ He said, she said nothing, but her hand started to stroke his arm, slowly letting her nails scarp against his skin in a slow back and forward motions.

‘’ I’m sorry for making you worry; I had a chance to minimize the bloodshed, so I took it. Cerenna there were innocent people in that castle, children, small children.’’ He said as well after a while.

She was satisfied by the apology because she kissed his chest then and moved her way up and on to his throat leaving small kisses on the way, then he tilted his head slightly and she kissed him on the mouth again. Then she pulled away, and lead him to his bed, Jon could feel his heart, beat even faster, his head filling with ideas about what was going to happen.

She seated him on the edge of the bed then made him lay down and she seated herself on top of him, her thighs straggling his hips between them. She looked down on him with half-lidded eyes.

‘’ Do you promise not to leave me until you have me you wife?’’ she asked, Jon could feel his manhood pressing against his leather britches hard, Cerenna felt it too, for she wriggles her hips a bit.

‘’ As long as nothing happens.’’ He said to gritted teeth. He wanted her, he wanted every inch of her, it was the only thing on his mind now.

Cerenna however did not like his answer and pressed her thighs together, make him feel pain in his hips, they were sore from the riding.

‘’ I won’t give you a promise I can’t keep Cerenna, but I will stay here as long as it's possible.’’ 

She stopped the pressure, and leaned down and kissed him again, her hand explored his body then, feeling his chest and shoulders. Jon for his part let his own hands wander as well, and found a good perch on her ass, he squeezed her cheeks and she let out a small moan.

Then she got off him and ley herself beside him, Jon felt crushed. He wanted her so badly now, his manhood was throbbing painfully. 

‘’ I know you want it, I want it too, but we need to wait.’’

Jon nodded, he knew she was right, but it drove him crazy. He had never truly wanted a woman before, not like how Cerenna had made him want her. They stayed silent for a while, with Cerenna having a hand stroking his chest. Eventually his manhood eased back, and his breathing slowed down.

‘’ So, is this going to be a regular thing now?’’ Jon said, he hoped so, he liked what had happened, and he wanted more, but he also understood why they had stopped.

‘’ I hope so, I rather like kissing you.’’ Was her response, she got up in a seated position and looked down on him, a small smile at her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon Stark  
Kings landing

Jon was back in kings landing and it felt somewhat good to be back, it was good to see his betrothed again, it was not so good to be around people who believed him to be some pious man, dedicated to the faith of the seven.

Jon had done his duty because he chose to do it, he had taken the castle of Stonehelm the way he did it, to minimize the bloodshed, not for any other reason. He did not like how the faith was trying to use his name for their political benefit. Jon for his part did not see the faith as a religion, rather he saw it as just a political organization, with its strict rules and the need to control everyone’s action’s through fear and shame.

He wanted to get away from it all. He was not a great political mastermind, politics, in general, was not an arena he would have fought well in, but even he understood what the faith was trying to do or rather wanted to do. He was a stark, a member of a house who had famously kept to the old gods, and in ages past, his family had killed all members of the faith who had tried to convert the north. The Septon’s in the streets of kings landing was already talking of saving the non-believers and to bring them into the warmth and light of the seven.

Beautiful words to be sure, but Jon saw what that could lead to, a war over religion. That was a very dangerous prospect, for that was a war that even the smallfolk could get behind and serve faithfully in and loyally in than any other war. Jon was not willing to be the one responsible for such a war to happen, it would undoubtedly be the bloodiest war in the history of the seven kingdoms, the coming of the Andals was still well remembered, and it had not been a pretty affair.

So he had been thinking of how to stop this madness, he had gained little progress on the matter, he had toyed with the idea of simply killing the high Septon, but that would just have the opposite effect, greatly enjoyable but a short-lived one, that would without question start a war and get him killed. He had been thinking long and hard on it when the king of all people came to him with the solution or at least the beginning of one.

It was thanks to the unexpected death of Robert Arryn, the boy had sadly passed away during the night whilst having a seizure and had managed to swallow his own tongue, choking to death. Lady Arryn had lost her mind, raving on about someone killing her son, whilst Lord Arryn had tried to console his wife to little avail. He had been given leave to take his wife and dead son back to the Vale.

The king declared he was saddened at the death of Robert Arryn and needed friendship and good companionship, he was going North to see his good friend and loyal ally Eddard Stark and had left his brother Renly in charge of kings landing. Jon stark was commanded to join him, as the king needed a good and true man at his side. Jon gladly went along, maybe with the king coming to the north, the idiots who claimed that his siblings were bastards would think twice before trying to start any more trouble.

His betrothed was surprisingly very receptive to the idea when he told her he was going north after they had had a rather nice evening for themselves. Jon had been glad; he was afraid she would take it the wrong way.

‘’ I’ll bring you some winter roses, I think you’ll love them.’’ He said, while stroking her lower back, as she was seated in his lap, her legs around his waist. They often snuck away to his chambers as often as they could. The queen would often serve as a chaperon for Cerenna, and the official story was that they were in the queen’s rooms dining or talking.

The reality was that the queen would simply take Cerenna to the royal wing and let her loose on Jon, as was happening now. The often spent those moments in each other’s arms, kissing and feeling one another, though never more than that. Cerenna lifted her head from the perch she had found on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

‘’ I shall love to see them with my own eyes in the north when you show me to them.’’ She said, her voice making it clear it was not a suggestion, she was coming, whether he liked it or not.

‘’ While I would love to show them to you, I do not think it a good idea, my love. The north is a cold and hard place, it’s dreary in the north,’’ he said, he would have loved to show her all the favorite places Jon had in Winterfell, to show her the glass gardens and the god’s wood and take her on rides in the wolf’s wood. He did not want her exposed to lady Stark, or his father for that matter.

Cerenna placed a hand at his left cheek and stroked it with her thumb, she always did that when Jon was angry or displeased with something, it soothed him, made him relax. ‘’ they also say the north breeds hard and cold men, I want to see the homeland of my husband to be.’’ She said.

Jon made to grab at her ass, but she pinched his cheek, apparently now was not the time to have fun. ‘’ and what else will you do? There is little comfort in the north, the north is not the south, and I fear you will be quickly bored.’’

She looked at him then, as if he was stupid, and that he should be able to figure it out. He racked his brain for ideas as to what that was, but he came up with nothing. Cerenna grew tired of waiting for him to find out what she would do. ‘’ I also want to meet my future good-father and good-brothers and sisters. I should get to at least meet them once before we are wed.’’

Jon felt dismayed, he did not, under any circumstance want Cerenna near Lady Stark. While he understood why she had treated him the way she had, the wounds from that time had not yet healed fully. They probably never would either but seeing as he would rarely ever go to the north, had not thought much of it. 

Cerenna must have seen what he was thinking, she smiled slightly, it was a sad smile. She knew about lady Stark, and somewhat of his more formative years, he rarely spoke of it, but she had gleaned enough to know somewhat about his treatment at lady Stark's hand. She kissed him then, not in that hungry way that was filled with lust and hidden desire, but with love. she put her hands at his neck and the back his head, burring them in a mess of tangled and curly hair.

After a while she stopped and put his head to her chest, hugging him close. ‘’ I don’t care about that broody old fish, she can try and talk down on me, I’m a Lannister and soon to be a Stark. That old trout should be careful, you are no longer a small pup and I’m no small cub, she’ll face a full-grown Direwolf and Lioness, we eat her kind my love.’’  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon and the king’s party had left kings landing a fortnight later, such that all king Robert’s courtiers enough time to pack and prepare themselves for such a long journey, why all 300 of them felt the need to join the king on this royal progress as it was being called, Jon did not know. But they left soon enough, and Jon was glad for it, he had missed the north and his family.

Cerenna was having the time of her life as well, having not traveled before, other than around the Westerlands and the crownlands. She had been given the honor to ride with the queen, along with her mother. They had tried to invite him to join them too in the ridiculously big wheelhouse, Jon had declined and had rather ridden alongside King Robert and Ser Barristan.

The Ride had taken longer than he had expected if it was not the princess Myrcella wanting to pick flowers, it was the damn wheelhouse breaking down form every small little bump in the road. Then there was the long time the camp took to set up and put down every day, taking many hours out of the day, making the traveling hours shorter.

Jon would have gone made by it all had not Ser Barristan not been there and had spent what free time they had sparing or simply talking. The king had also decided to give Jon the honor of eating with him and his family, Jon would not have minded as much as he would get to see Cerenna, but she was seated with Tommen and babying him, and was seated too far away from him.

The little princeling would start asking for stories as well about the north when they had left the Riverlands and entered the neck. The king had been interested as well, so Jon had told the stories that old Nan would tell him as a child. He told them of the warg king and all his beasts and the war between the Barrow kings and the Starks, of Brandon the Builder and how he erected the wall.

It was then that the queen’s brother, not Jaime, but Tyrion the imp had decided to go to the wall, to piss off the edge of the world as he called it. The king had laughed, and the queen had told her brother he was uncouth, Jon had wanted to laugh, but one hard steer from Cerenna had kept his mouth shut. Yet the Imp had found Jon interesting and had taken to ride alongside him from time to time, asking all sorts of questions about the Wall and Winterfell.

Jon had not minded, and it helped pass the time, and soon enough the had reached Winterfell. Jon had wanted to cry he was so glad, he was glad for the trip to be done, he had started to lose his mind at the slow speed they had used to get here. The greeting his family had given the king had been interesting and went for the most part smoothly, only first the wheelhouse had been too big for the gate of Winterfell and the occupants had to walk in, the second thing was that the king wanted to go to the crypt to pay his respects.

The queen had protested, stating they had traveled for over a month and they were weary, surely the dead could wait. The king had not even deigned to answer his wife and had called on Jon’s father to hurry up, luckily lady Stark had stepped up and brought the queen along with her children and Cerenna to their quarters for their stay, Jon hopes that lady Stark had kept her mouth shut and would not say anything rude to Cerenna. He had sent a raven to his father, telling him that if lady Stark tried any funny business, there would be hell to pay.

His father had not returned a raven, and Jon figured he had taken the warning to heart. Jon had elected to stay behind as the servants were showing all the king’s retinue to their rooms, Jon knew this castle in and out, better than most servants. Robb and Arya had stayed behind as well, and when the number of people in the courtyard had dwindled to less than half, Jon had made his way over to them. Arya had jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely and was reluctant to let go of him, but made way for Robb.

‘’ it is good to see you again Jon,’’ Robb said, his voice deep and clear now like their father and Jon himself, Jon noted. But that had not been the only thing that had changed about Robb, he had grown broader over the shoulder and had gained some height, but was still shorter than Jon. 

‘’ It is good to see you guy’s too; I have missed Winterfell and my family.’’ He said in return, then looked down to Arya, who was hanging on his arm, wanting attention, he was about to do so when Robb spoke up again.

‘’ But not my mother, father told me of the raven you sent Jon, was it really necessary,’’ Robb said, his face sporting a frown. Jon was about to defend himself when Robb continued. ‘’ Mother was quite scared by the massage; she got a white when father showed her the raven.’’ 

‘’ As she should, your mother has never liked me and I understand why, truly I do, my betrothed on the other hand is not someone for her to take out her displeasure on. I mean it Robb; I am not a little boy anymore and I will not have the woman I am to marry treated badly.’’ He said, his voice making clear to Robb that he was not joking, and he was not in the mood for his little pouting game.

Robb let out a sigh and looked up into the sky for a moment before looking at Jon again and giving a nod. ‘’ I understand Jon, It just my mother, I’m not defending her, for what she has done, but...’’ Jon nodded back, understanding. ‘’ She is your mother; I would have felt the same Robb had I been in your position. If nothing happens, I won’t do a thing.’’

Robb nodded, his shoulders relaxing. He had been tense Jon noted, as if excepting a fistfight. Jon doubted it would have mattered much if Robb had been prepared or not for a fight, Jon was certain he could have taken Robb, and easily as well. Arya had been quiet during Jon and Robb’s talk but was now back to tugging at Jon, asking to see his sword.

Jon knowing lady Starks prickly nature, told her he would show her tomorrow. She had started to complain when Robb had taken her away, telling she would see more of Jon at the feast. Jon had smiled at Arya as she was half carried half dragged away by Robb. Jon himself started to make his way out of the courtyard, and making his way to the quest wing to find his rooms, he had looked upon the battlements to see a small boy there, the boy quickly hid behind one of the Merlons when he saw that Jon had noticed him.

Bran the climber was watching him then. His father had told him of Bran’s weird habit of claiming all over the castle. Jon let out a breath as he came to a stop, looking up at the place Bran had hidden behind. ‘’ You can come out Bran, I know you are there.’’ He said, and he let out a chuckle as Bran poked his head out when Jon called on him. 

Bran came claiming down after a while, seeing that Jon would not leave until he did. When Bran did come down, he made his way over, his head hanging low, steering at the ground as if waiting for a reprimand or was he just that shy? Jon wrapped him up in a hug. ‘’ why are you up in the battlements Bran?’’ He said looking down on Bran as he let go of him.

‘’To see all the knights, I wanted to see Ser Barristan and the rest of the kingsguard,’’ Bran said, his head still looking down on the ground. Jon let out a laugh then, and Bran’s head flew up to look at him as he said. ‘’ If you wanted that, you should have just come to me, I can introduce you to him.’’

Bran looked shocked as if Jon had just told him he had heard the voice of the seven or something. ‘’ Really, you’re not jesting with me, are you?’’ Bran said, his voice sounding skeptical. 

‘’ I’m not Bran, Ser Barristan was the knight who made me a knight, I know him quite well. Now I’m trying to find my rooms, will you help me.’’ Bran looked at him for a short moment, before asking ‘’If I do, will you tell me about Ser Barristan?’’ Jon laughed and nodded, and they felt the yard and walked away, with Jon telling of Ser Barristan.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He and Bran had found his rooms quickly enough, too quickly for Bran’s tastes, but he promised to tell Bran more of Ser Barristan and of all the other knights he knew. Bran had smiled and nodded and been on his way. Jon had entered his rooms to find Cerenna inside, he was surprised but glad for it, they shared a kiss as he came to her.  
‘’ You took your sweet time getting here, I feared you had forgotten about me,’’ Cerenna said, her voice being dramatic, Jon rolled his eyes at her, she laughed.  
‘’ I meet my younger brother along the way.’’ He said, hugging her close, and went in for another kiss, he could not help it, he had not properly been with her since they had left kings landing.

‘’ Indeed, I heard him outside, promise you won’t leave me all alone during the feast, I need you with me.’’ She said in return, between kisses. They were about to continue when Cerenna stopped him, she brushed a hand at his cheek.  
‘’ I need to get dressed for the feast.’’ She said, then she kissed him again on seeing his frown. ‘’ We will get more time later, I promise.’’ And with that she left him.

It might have been a good thing, seeing as his father came to his rooms a short while later. Jon could see his father had not changed much, his hair had gotten a few more stands grey and the same with his beard, but other than that looked the same. He smiled at Jon and had him seated in one of the chairs in the room.  
‘’ Bran tells me you have told him you are to introduce him to Ser Barristan.’’ His father said, his smile never leaving his face.

‘’ he wanted to meet him, I know him, so it is no bother for me.’’ He said in return and took the flagon of wine on the table and filled two cups.

His father took a small sip, and looked over Jon, his face becoming stern then. Jon held up a hand to him stopping him from saying anything. ‘’ Robb told me of your wife’s reaction to the letter. I will not apologize for it. She had it coming, I meant every word of it. She can stomp her feet and complain as much as she wants, one rude word from her to Cerenna, and there will be blood to pay.’’

His father tried to be stern, but he did not keep it up for long, he let out a breath. ‘’ I know Jon, I would have said something similar, had I been in your position. However, I think you will find that she has mellowed somewhat, since the last time you saw her.

Jon nodded, but kept his thoughts to himself, they talked about other stuff after that. He was commended on how he had chosen to handle Lord Gulian, though there was still some irritation on his father’s part of how he had done it, his father was also satisfied by the fact Jon had carried out the sentencing himself. They talked more of Cerenna after that, his father wanted to know of her, and surprisingly, was not as angry with Jon about his choice.

He did let some misgivings show, but that was when his father asked if he was happy with her. Jon had laughed and told him he very much was, and of course his father had seen through him and had given him a lecture on keeping his betrothed’s honor intact and not doing anything before their wedding day. Jon reassured his father, nothing of that degree had happened.

Eventually his father left, needing to get ready for the feast, and Jon needed to do the same thing. He had dressed in doublet and britches all in black, except for the intricate gold needlework, along with black boots. After he was done dressing, he left his rooms and went towards the outside of the great hall, where he would enter along with Cerenna.

When he saw her though, he had been surprised, her dress was made of pure black silk, with the same type of gold needlework that he used, only she also had a Direwolf added into the needlework. Usually, Cerenna only dressed in her house colors, that of crimson and gold, but it would appear she was intent on making a statement to his family and his fellow northerners. It was clear what she meant, she belonged to house Stark of Nightsong, she belonged to him. They entered the great hall together and were seated alongside the king and his father.

The feast had gone well, and very quickly his siblings had found a reason to seat themselves close to him and Cerenna, and unlike the feasts in the south, it was not frowned upon to move seats during feasts. Sansa had quickly found herself speaking with Cerenna about the splendor of the south, while Bran and Arya had quickly taken up Jon’s time by asking about knights and battles.

The King was enjoying his time too if his roaring laughter and the squalling serving wenches were anything to go by, he had by chance looked over to see the queen looking right at her husband and was watching everything. Lady Stark was trying to keep the queen occupied with talk but seemed to be failing miserably and princes Rhaenys was nowhere to be seen.

Jon looked back over to Cerenna who was seating herself beside him once more, she leaned into him and took one of his hands into her own. They spent the rest of the night together, talking to each other and listening to Sansa and Jeyne Poole talk of how they too wanted to marry a knight like Jon, much to his embarrassment and Cerenna’s amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter sadly. I will try to post another one tomorrow. this


	5. Chapter 5

Jon Stark

The day after the feast had started somewhat well, he had broken fast with his family, alongside with the king and his, it was only when Ser Rodrick came and told them that things had not gone well. They had found a deserter from the nights watch and would be needed to be executed. Lady Stark had tried to protest when it was decided that Bran was to come along, and the queen had protested when Joffrey had wanted to join as well.

Jon had left to get ready, seeing as he did not care to listen to the fighting. He had entered his room and gotten on his sword belt and was ready to go out when Cerenna came into his room, closing the door behind her. ‘’ will our children have to see such things when they are the same age as Bran?’’ she said, as she came close to him.

Jon took her into his arms.’’ It is possible, but it won’t be a man of the nights watch in that case.’’ He hoped she would not fight him on this, it had to happen at one point, his way was the old way, so it would be for their children as well.

‘’ I don’t like it, but if it is this old way who made you the man you are, then so be it,’’ she said, and pressed herself closer to him, almost as if she was scared. They stayed that way for a while, not talking or moving. Eventually she needed to go, and Jon left for the stables. His father was already there mounted on his horse, same with Robb. Jon helped Bran on to his pony and then they left for the execution site.

When they arrived, the deserter was talking nonsense, all about white walkers and how they had killed his companions beyond the Wall. Jon stood behind Bran, a hand on his shoulders as they watched the deserter get his head chopped off. He was proud of Bran; the boy had not looked away. Jon leads him back to his pony and stood with him until his father came up to them.

Together, he and his father explained to Bran why it was they did the deed and not some headsmen, Bran did not seem to understand, but that was hardly surprising, Bran was only ten years old, but he would understand as he got older. Jon kept close to the boy as they rode, telling Bran more of Ser Barristan and the Red keep.

They were halfway back to Winterfell when Robb came running back up the road shouting he had found something amazing, Jon helped Bran of his pony and walked down the small ridge and down to where Robb was, and Jon could not believe what was in front of him…the biggest wolf he had ever seen. It was bigger than Jon’s pony by a good margin, but that was not the most surprising thing. Pups were crawling all over, six of them.

His father and his men wanted them taken out, for their good, Bran refused and wanted to keep them, Robb agreed with Bran about keeping them, his father relented and they started to chose which ones they wanted themselves, Jon picked up one, its fur as black as night and gold eyes, and the little fucker growled at him, he laughed and decided to take this one as his own.

There was another black one as well only with green eyes, and he picked it up as well, one of his siblings would want one as well. Bran for his part had chosen one that had silvery grey fur and yellow eyes and Robb had taken one with smoke grey fur and yellow eyes. They left after that, Jon kept his one snuggled in his clothes, along with its littermate.

They had ridden back quickly, to show their siblings the pups, lady Stark as was usual was horrified and had tried to protest, but his father had been unmovable on the subject and his siblings had been allowed to keep them. Sansa had taken one of the she-wolfs and had named it Lady. Arya had taken the other one and named her's Nymeria, after the warrior queen from Dorne.

Rickon had taken the other black pup and had promptly named his Shaggydog, much to Bran and Robbs irritation, stating that it was not a proper name for a Direwolf, Rickon had not budged, however, and the name had stuck. Jon did not know himself what to call his pup, it had stopped growling at him and was no biting and clawing at his hand at every opportunity. He was a dominant creature, they had tried to have pups together, but his pup had only fought with his littermates and growled at any human that came close, except for Jon.

Jon had taken his pup away to his rooms and had laid down on the bed with the pup, to figure out a name for it. The pup had found the bed covers a worthy opponent and was biting and growling as it fought with fangs and claws. The pup was a wild thing, as wild as a storm, yes, Storm would be a good name. Eventually, the pup grew either bored or tired and came to lay himself beside him, it’s back pressed up against Jon’s body. Jon stroked its fur, and the pup did not make any protest, rather seemed to enjoy it. 

Cerenna came in sometime later, and Storm was up on his feet and looking at Cerenna with his gold eyes. Cerenna simply stood and stared at the pup for a long moment, before hesitantly walking towards the bed, Storm started to make a growling sound, but Jon flicked him at the back of the head. ‘’ None of that, get used to her.’’ He said, adopting his lord voice as Cerenna had called it.

Cerenna seated herself at the edge of the bed, putting Jon’s legs between her and Storm. ‘’ when I heard that you had found wolf pup’s in the woods, I thought the servants were kidding, but it appears they were right.’’ She said, looking at Storm, who was now fighting against Jon’s hand.

‘’ It’s a Direwolf, Cerenna, not a wolf, Strom will become much bigger than the average wolf.’’ He said, still intent on the game he had with Storm, who was making all kinds of cute growling noises. ‘’ Storm, why did you name him Storm?’’ she asked.

‘’He is rather ferocious, like a storm, and his growls are like thunder, or will be when he is older.’’ He said in return, Storm seemed to agree and started ramping up his growls, Jon laughed a bit as he pushed and pulled on Storm, making the pup more excited. 

Cerenna placed a hand on his chest, and Jon looked up to see her worried face.’’ Are you sure this is safe, that is not a dog you know.’’ She said. Jon wanted to snap at her, to mind her own business but knew that she only meant well.

‘’ I will train him well, should he go feral and bite someone, I will take care of it, I promise.’’ He said, trying to be reassuring. ‘’ I just don’t want to see you get hurt.’’ Was all she said then.

Jon took her hand in his own as he put himself in a seated position. He picked up Storm as well and place him in his lap. ‘’ it will be fine, see, he even seems to like you.’’ He said as Storm was sniffing at Cerenna, then promptly ignored her, and curled up and lay himself down in Jon’s lap.

Cerenna hesitantly put her hand on Storm's head and stroked his ears, the pup did not even react. ‘’ Likes me indeed.’’ She said, with a small laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks, he had spent in Winterfell, had gone by quickly. He had spent a good amount of time with his siblings, in particular he had spent a good amount of time with Bran. He was a quiet boy, Jon realized quickly and was reminded of himself at that age, of being shy and always used to live under his older brother’s shadow.

Jon had, therefore, spent as much time as possible with Bran and kept him close whenever he could. If the king wanted to go hunting, Bran was with him as they stalked after Deer if his father wanted to talk about his future marriage with Cerenna, Jon had Bran with him. Jon had also taken the time to train Bran in swordplay and the lance. When he went on rides with Cerenna in the wolf's wood, Bran would come to on his pony. He was very glad for the fact that Cerenna did not mind it, even seemed to like having Bran around.

Jon had brought up the issue of Bran’s future during one of the few evenings he and Cerenna had gotten to spend with his father alone. He had let Cerenna and his father talk for most of the time, while he was thinking of Bran.

‘’ Father, have you given any thought to Bran’s future?’’ he said when Cerenna had taken a moment to drink some wine. His father looked over at him surprised.

‘’ I have not, actually, but it seems you have some thoughts on the matter.’’ His father said, looking at him with a knowing look. Jon nodded at his father’s words, he looked over at Cerenna who gave a barely noticeable nod in approval.

‘’ I see much of myself in Bran, of being overlooked at times, of being in Robb’s shadow as it were.’’ His father stared hard at him then, and Jon lifted a hand to forestall his words. ‘’ Robb is your heir, so it is no wonder you spend more time with him, but Bran also must compete with Arya, Sansa, and Rickon for both yours and his mother’s attention.’’ 

His father looked like he wanted to protest for a moment, before letting out a breath. ‘’ Your right son, but Bran is such a quiet boy, and I often find myself struggling to talk to him, he often treats it as a chore to talk to me.’’ His father said, his voice frustrated at the fact that he did not have as much connection with his next youngest son as he would have liked.

‘’ He sees no point in it when you do not know him, and he does not know you. To him your Eddard Stark, his lord father, the ruler of the north. He does not know any other side of you like me and Robb do.’’ Jon then looked out the window form his father’s solar, then said.

‘’ Bran has told me he wished to be a knight, but I have also thought of another possibility.’’ He paused then and deliberately looked at Cerenna, who then nodded her head and smiled. His father looked between them, not quite sure what to make of it. Cerenna took over where he had left.

‘’ Jon came to me, wanting ideas for what could be good paths for Bran to take.’’ She paused and looked at his father. He looked interested in where this would go and Nodded his head. ‘’ go on.’’ 

‘’ We thought that Bran could do well being fostered in the south, with me and Jon that is, at Nightsong,’’ Cerenna said. His father looked surprised at the request, and was quiet for a long moment, before saying. ‘’ It is no small responsibility to foster a child.’’ 

Jon nodded his head in agreement. ‘’ True, but I have some of my fondest memories in the Vale, at Runestone, and I think you would say the same for staying with Lord Arryn.’’

His father nodded at that. ‘’ True enough, and what of Bran’s wish to become a knight.’’ Jon had that answer already prepared. ‘’ he could squire for me or my master at arms, Ser Criston.’’ Jon let out a breath. ‘’ Bran has been talking of joining the nights watch, seeing it as the only opportunity to gain some honor for himself. I want to give him the chance to see the world and have some fun before he makes that choice.’’

His father looked shocked at what he told him, most likely remembering when Jon had wanted the same thing, the wall was no place for a boy, especially Bran who had seen so little of the world. ‘’ I see, I will speak with my wife on the matter, but are you sure you two want this, when you are married you will have children of your own.’’

Cerenna took over from there. ‘’ We will, and I want my firstborn and all my children to have an older brother to look up to, Bran could be that, and he is a sweet boy, he would make Nightsong less foreboding.’’

His father nodded then, apparently satisfied with the answer. ‘’ Now, I have a few questions for you two as well, where are you to get married?’’ Jon told him. ‘’ We have not decided yet on the date or the location, but Nightsong is a possible place or the Westerlands.’’ 

‘’ I see and will this be a marriage only in the customs of the seven?’’ his father asked, and Cerenna answered. ‘’ We want to honor both my family and Yours my lord, but if it is in the Westerlands, I fear the old gods will not hear our vows as there are no Weirwoods on Casterly Rock.’’

‘’ But we will figure something out, nothing is said in stone yet, Nightsong had a weirwood at least,’’ Jon said, trying to placate his father.

Cerenna brought up another matter as well. ‘’ then there is the matter of my bride’s cloak, it is traditionally made by a female member of the groom’s family.’’ His father nodded along, Jon took up the conversation, having the answer.

‘’ That will be taken care of, my aunt Allyria will do it no doubt.’’ He said, looking intently at his father as if daring him to refuse. His father only looked surprised. ‘’ Allyria, how would she do it?’’

Jon smiled then. ‘’ As it happens, aunt Allyria is married to Lord Beric Dondarrion, who is one of my bannermen.’’ His father nodded, looking satisfied before he suddenly looked a small bit horrified. ‘’ Sansa will be crushed when she learns she can not make it, she has been talking about it since you got here.’’ Jon smile to that too. ‘’ she can still make one, you and the rest can come sometime before and Sansa can help Allyria.’’

Jon again held up a hand to his father, before he could protest. ‘’ We need not tell her, who Allyria is, to her, she is only the wife of my bannerman who graciously helped me.’’ His father relaxed then and nodded, and they spent the rest of the time together, going over details of his and Cerenna’s marriage.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second last day of their stay in Winterfell, Bran had been asked if he wanted to go with Jon back to Nightsong, his father and lady Stark had brought to his father’s solar, to discuss it. it had not been much of a discussion, Bran had barely said yes before running off to pack. Jon for his part had been glad Bran had said yes when his father told him.

But had been rather surprised by the visit of lady Stark who had come into his father's solar while he and Jon had been speaking. She had asked his father to leave them alone for a moment, as she wanted to speak with Jon alone. His father had not looked sure, but Jon had nodded his consent to the request, ready to downsize her by a good margin if she tried any funny business.

She was quiet for a long moment, looking down at the floor of the solar, not looking at him. Jon was about to say something when she decided to talk. ‘’ I must ask you, as a mother… will Bran be safe with you?’’ she asked, still looking at the floor.

‘’ as much as you no doubt wanted it to be otherwise, Bran is my brother, and I would die to protect him, Lady Stark.’’ He said, he was not amused by her question.

‘’ I needed to make sure, I know that I have not been kind to you, and I fear that no matter what I say or do, nothing will remove the scars it has left you with.’’ She said, now looking at Jon. Jon for his part was surprised, of all things this was not one of the things he had expected to hear.

‘’ perhaps, but I do not blame Bran or any of my siblings on that matter. Will that be all Lady Stark?’’ he said frankly, he cared little for her apology, he was past any need for them. He was more than satisfied by the fact he was out of Winterfell, and no longer had her cold eyes staring after him.

She nodded and Jon walked out of the solar, yet when he passed her, he could have sworn he heard lady Stark sniffling as if crying. He paid no heed to it, he had more important things to do. He walked back to his rooms to start the packing when Bran came flying into him. Jon was surprised for a moment, then realized that Bran was hugging him. He hugged Bran back.

‘’ what’s wrong Bran?’’ he asked, not sure how to handle this. Bran let go of him and was smiling up at him. ‘’ I wanted to thank you for taking me with you.’’ he said, and Jon place his hands-on Bran’s shoulders. ‘’ you are my brother, why should I not take you with me?’’ 

‘’ Because you like Arya better or that Sansa always talks about wanting to see the south.’’ Bran said, as if stating the obvious, Jon frowned at that, he did not like Bran’s thinking. ‘’ listen Bran, I do not favor any of our siblings over you, I love all of you equally, remember that.’’

He continued before Bran could say anything. ‘’ Now, tell me what you have packed, we can’t have you missing something of the things you need for the trip.’’ And lead the Boy by the shoulder and walked towards his rooms.

The day passed quickly after that, Jon went with Bran to supervise his packing and helped him pick out clothes and other necessities he would need for the trip. Arya had eventually found them and had stated how unfair things were, but luckily father had found her and had reprimanded her. Jon was not surprised by her reaction, Arya was used to having Jon by herself, and not used to the fact that she now had to share his attention with Bran.

He had rectified that by talking with Arya alone and had made it clear for her just as he had for Bran that he loved all of them equally and that she should not presume otherwise. Arya had cried then, stating she too wanted to be a knight, and again luckily Cerenna had come to the rescue, drying Arya’s tears and had promised to send for Arya, and have her spend a few moons or years with them at Nightsong.

Robb had come to visit as well, congratulating Bran on getting to leave Winterfell, and had shaken Jon’s hand and thanked him for taking Bran with him. it was comforting to know that he was not alone in seeing that Bran had not been having it so good for a while. He had spent a good amount of time, telling Bran how happy he was for him and such.

Sansa to had come and told much of the same and had told Jon she was eagerly waiting for Jon to get married so that she could help with making the Bride’s cloak, Jon had thanked her and hugged her. She then had helped Bran pack his belongings and soon enough, it was nighttime, and Jon had told Bran to get some sleep, knowing fully well that Bran would not manage to sleep at all.

The next day, Bran had spent a good deal of the morning with his mother, and Jon had not minded and had taken all of Bran’s packed things and put them in one of the carts belonging to the King's party. He also saddled both horses for Bran and himself, he figured it was high time Bran got to ride a horse and not a pony.

And all too soon for his family’s liking, they had to leave. It had been a tearful event, with lady Stark and Sansa crying and hugging Bran, the rest of the family had looked a bit put out by their actions. Yet, Bran had put on a brave face for his family and had told them that the next time they saw him, he would be a Ser Brandon, and that lead to a bit more crying, Jon had found it ridiculous how much those two could cry.

But soon enough Bran had been placed on his horse and they had ridden out of Winterfell and was on their way south. Jon had kept Bran close and studied his face, the boy was a bit red-eyed, but managed to keep his tears in, no doubt he did it as not to be teased. Jon approved of the sentiment; the boy needed to learn to control his emotions.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ride back to Nightsong had gone just as slow, but Bran made the trip bearable. When he realized that Jon approved of him asking questions, he had asked a lot of them. Jon had not minded, the only way to learn was to ask, and had answered all of Bran’s questions as best he could.

Bran had also not lacked maternal contact as well, Cerenna had always had a reason to check up on Bran. It was always something, whether he was eating right if he was enjoying the trip. She had also taken to putting some sort of healing cream on Bran’s thighs when they had gotten bruised and scratched from riding for long hours.

Jon had also decided to start early with training Bran while on the king’s road, so while the Direwolf pups ran around in nearby woods or bushes, he and Bran worked on his sword and shield skills. Ser Barristan had also from time to time graced them with his presence and had also helped Bran. The King had come to watch them, more than happy to see another one of Eddard Starks children around.

The king had sent his youngest son, Tommen to him, to be trained as well. Jon had found that a good thing, as it gave him someone of his stature and similar age to spar with. The queen had protested a bit, but Jon had reassured her that it would be fine, while the king had gruffly told her to stay out of the business of manly pursuits.

It had become something of a daily spectacle for the other nobles and knights to watch the training. Bran had been intimidated at first but had relaxed when he had understood that they were not excepting much, rather it was something for them to do, to pass the time. Bran improved somewhat and had sparred with some of the squires of the other knights.

And soon enough they had reached the capital, and they had parted ways with the king, even though he had tried to keep them there. Cerenna and he had spent a short moment saying goodbye to one another. It was short but sweet and filled with plenty of kisses, Bran had gotten a few hugs as well, and had been made to promise to eat right and stay safe.

Then they had made their way on to the Stormlands, it was a rather short trip from the capital to Nightsong. Bran had found his castle impressive and had wanted to explore at once, but he had managed to keep bran by his side and had taken him to meet his household and to introduce him to Ser Criston, the man who would spend much of his time training Bran.

Bran had found the man slightly intimidating but had mustered his courage and had greeted Ser Criston properly and courteously. The Knight had laughed and taken the boy with him to the yard, to see where the boy was at skill-wise. Also, his steward, Rafford had needed a meeting with him, an urgent business he called it.

‘’ My lord, as you have noticed, maester Alfred is getting up in his years, have you considered hiring another maester?’’ Rafford had asked when they were in his solar. Jon had indeed considered it but had not had the time to send the raven to the Citadel.

‘’ I have, maester Alfred has come to me before advising me that same.’’ He said, he did not continue when he saw that Rafford wanted to say more, he nodded his head at him, to let him speak.

‘’ There is also the fact that the shipping magnet that I contacted in Oldtown, that would ship the ore from the mines to the Westerlands. He wishes to meet you in person, to iron out the details of the contract as it were. Therefore, I suggest why not do both things at once, go to the citadel and hire another maester and do the meeting.’’ Rafford said.

Jon nodded, there was merit to the plan.’’ How soon does he want to meet, this shipping magnate?’’ 

‘’ At your earliest convenience, he wanted to have the paperwork done as soon as possible,’’ Rafford said, looking rather put out with the request. Jon let out a sigh, there was always smoothing that had him leaving Nightsong. ‘’ very well, send a raven to him and tell him I will travel in a moon’s turn and send a raven to the citadel, telling them I am coming to select a new maester.’’ 

Rafford nodded his head.’’ And the boy, is he to come with you or shall he stay here?’’ Jon considered it for a while, Bran needed to work on his swordplay, at the same time, it would do him good to see Jon acting in his position as a lord and learn how to conduct himself as one.

‘’ He is to come with me, he needs to learn this as well. Also see to it that Bran is given some lessons from maester Alfred, number and sums along with some history of the Stormlands and its houses.’’ Jon said and started to open some of the letters that he had received while he had been away. Rafford nodded and went on his way to do as commanded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bran seemed to enjoy his time at Nightsong if his constant smile and cheerful attitude were to go by. The boy had needed nothing then else then companionship of boys around his age. Jon had made some of his household knights take squires of their own, and Bran had now more than seven other boys to spend his time with when he was not with Jon himself or training.

The boy had made leaps and bounds on his martial skills from the few weeks he had spent here in Nightsong, Bran had started to emulate him as well, wanting only to use a bastard sword and forgo shield entirely. Ser Criston had tried to show him the benefits of a shield, but the boy had refused all talk of using a shield.

Ser Criston had simply shrugged then and had beaten the boy every time they sparred and had grown much harder with him. Jon was not concerned, Bran needed some beating in the yard, he did not wish harm on him, but every hurt was a lesson. Another thing was that Bran was used to being pampered a bit in the North, for being the son of Eddard Stark, here he would receive no such treatment.

Bran had not complained once, had only grown fierce and strong-willed from it, all things he would need if he wanted to be a knight of any renown. Jon too had spent time with Bran in the yard, training him with the Bastard sword. But more than that, Jon had taken Bran with him when visiting his landed knights who were on the outskirts of his domain, the once guarding the Stormlands at the borders of Dorne.

However, he had called Bran to his solar to speak of their trip to Old Town. He needed Bran to be aware of why they were going there, and what was expected of him. Soon enough bran had come knocking on, and Jon had him enter. His cheeks were blushed, just finished training the Jon thought.

He waved a hand to one of the chairs in the solar. ‘’ Training going well?’’ he asked Bran studying him, the boy nodded, pulling slightly at the collar of his doublet, he still was not used to the heat of the Stormlands. The doublet he wore was In his house colors, with the golden Direwolf proudly displayed in the middle. Many had commented on first seeing Bran that he and Bran could easily be father and Son, seeing as their facial structures were similar and only the hair was different.

Added to the fact that Jon was taller than most men who were years older than Jon, and the fact that Jon looked to be in his twenties already, it was not surprising people had made that conclusion, but those were thoughts for another time.

‘’ Yes, I managed to land a killing blow on Ser Criston, he made me regret celebrating early,’’ Bran said with a sheepish look, stroking the back of his head. Jon chuckled at that. ‘’ Yes, that sounds like Ser Criston. But that was not why I called you here, we are leaving for Old Town in a few days.’’

Bran looked eager then, most likely he was happy for another adventure.’’ While we are there, I want you to take note of how I conduct business, I am meeting with a shipping magnate, and we are to come to an agreement on the rates he is going to charge me for shipping the Iron I have to Casterly Rock.’’

Bran nodded, taking in the information. ‘’ we are also going to the citadel to find a new maester, so be prepared for that too.’’ And as an afterthought he added. ‘’ We can also go to the markets there, if you find something you like we will buy it.’’ 

Bran looked surprised then. Really?’’ Jon smiled then and said.’’ Your name day is not that far away, so you will need something, well you need several somethings, seeing as I have never gotten you anything for your other name days as well.’’ 

Bran had a big old grin on his face when he said it and thanked him. ‘’ now, I’m sure you have letters to send to Winterfell, some boasting never hurts.’’ Jon said with a smile and Bran halfway ran out the door, of to write letters.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets his direwolf, plz don't kill me for changing the looks and name plz.
> 
> I have also made a big mistake in not making Joffrey and Rhaenys more relevant in the story... a big mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I have returned from my self-imposed exile from Ao3, and I wanted to inform you guys (if anyone still bothers checking to see if I still update.) That I will be rewriting this story and will try my best to add chapters as soon as I can. That's all and thank you for taking the time to read this ;)


End file.
